Face The Music
by auroraluna1
Summary: Unfortunate circumstances force Bella to return home to face her past relationship disaster. Will she believe the truth when it is staring her in the face or will she believe those determined to keep her from the love of her life?
1. Chapter 1 Cutbacks

A/N – This is my first attempt at writing a multiple chapter story, so please forgive any writing flaws.

A huge thank you goes out to my super Beta, AKeim!! If you aren't already reading her amazing story, To Serve & Protect, you should be!!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I just play with her characters. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1- Cutbacks**

It had been one of the worst days I've had since moving to Jacksonville, Florida. Now I'm sitting in my mother's kitchen holding my head in my hands, wishing I had never left Forks, Washington to begin with. Why was I thinking that I could be a teacher? I left Forks to go to college here, near my mom, and stayed when I found a position at a local private school last year. Now all that I've worked for has fallen apart. _  
_

"What am I going to do now?" I asked my mom, Renee, and her husband, Phil.

"Bella, honey, I'm so sorry they didn't let you know before the school year started," Renee replied.

"I know Mom. The timing is horrible. All the schools around here are already fully staffed." I said.

"Didn't they give any advanced warning that this might be happening?" Phil questioned, tenderness obviously not his strong suit.

"Yes, they did warn us last week that they may be cutting back on staff due to low admissions. I guess I held out hope that I wouldn't be one of those who were cut," I stated, my voice quivering just above a whisper.

"Oh Bells, I know this is hard to process right now, but everything will work out. I'm sure of it," Renee said as she wrapped her arms around me. Phil came around to the other side of me and patted my back.

"Sorry Bells, I know this is hard for you," he said in a truly apologetic tone.

I helped Renee clean up the dinner dishes before heading for the front door.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Charlie called earlier and wants you to call him as soon as you get back to your apartment. He thinks there are a couple of positions still open at the school in La Push." Renee yelled from the kitchen.

I stopped in my tracks and returned to the kitchen. "La Push? What? I can't teach Quileute, I said incredulously. "Jacob taught me a little, but not enough to teach a class." I was talking so fast the words almost blended together.

"Bella, they teach every subject just like any other private school, _plus_ Quileute Heritage & Culture classes. I'm sure he wouldn't have mentioned it if it had been something you weren't qualified to teach," Renee replied as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh… Ok, I guess it can't hurt to look into it. But, if I move back to Forks, I would have to live with Charlie for awhile. I can't afford to start up another apartment right away," I said as the realization started setting in my mind.

Renee smiled. "Well, I believe that's exactly what Charlie is hoping. He has missed having you around!" Renee laughed and shook her head back and forth, like her only daughter was a few fries short of a Happy Meal.

Sensing that the more I talked to Renee, the more I sounded like an idiot, I decided to end the conversation and went to call Charlie.

I thought about my job on the drive to the apartment. I was hired during the prior school year to teach third grade Language Arts at Blue Lake Provincial Academy. I absolutely loved working with the students. However, since I was one of the last teachers hired, I was one of the first they had to let go. I have to go back tomorrow to clean out my room & say good-bye to the staff and students.

Once inside the apartment building I noticed that my best friend's newspaper was still on his doormat across the hall from mine. That meant he wasn't home yet. He was probably out on another date. He's always looking for '_The One'_. I had to smile at that thought. If it hadn't been for meeting Jasper Whitlock my freshman year in college, I don't know how I would have made it through. I was a wreck my first year of college. I missed Charlie and my friends, but more anything, I missed my ex-boyfriend. I missed him so much sometimes I could barely breathe. It was all I could do to hold myself together long enough to make it through my classes. Jasper held me as I cried myself to sleep so many nights when I couldn't keep the memories at bay. Always a southern gentleman, Jasper would tuck me in after I fell asleep and go back to his apartment. Jasper and I discovered very quickly that we didn't have a romantic spark, but a very deep emotional bond. We have been like twins, separated at birth or something, ever since. We confide in each other. People who don't know us very well refuse to believe we aren't a couple.

Inside my apartment, I took a shower and got ready for bed before calling Charlie. I had a long conversation with him about the possibilities of me moving back to Forks. Charlie and his friend Billy, went to La push and spoke with EmilyUley, the principal of La Push Private Elementary, after Renee called him telling him I might lose my job. One of the positions open did sound promising. It would be a cut in pay and a change to teaching second grade students instead of third, but I could work with that. Since I would be able to continue teaching English Language Arts, I wouldn't have too much of an adjustment to make.

I was ready for sleep when my phone rang. I looked at the caller-id. "Hey Alice!" I said as I answered the call.

"Hi Bella, I have missed you!! How are you?" she spoke so quickly her words almost ran together.

"I've missed you too Alice… much more than you could possibly know," I said as I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to think about him. "Why are you calling so late, Alice? That's not like you," I asked.

"Oh, I know. You must be really tired. I won't keep you on the phone, I just had a feeling you needed me… and you know how I am when I get my intuitions. I have to follow through to check it out," she sighed.

"Well, you are not wrong Alice. I do need you. I lost my job today, but Charlie has found me one in La Push. I would have to interview and everything, but it looks like I may be moving back to Forks," I told my best girlfriend.

All I could hear was her squealing. She had dropped the phone. "Alice… Alice… Helloooo… pick up the phone Alice!" I yelled into the phone.

"Sorry Bella!" she breathed into the phone. "I know you loved your job working with the kids, but you will love the kids in La Push too, they're adorable! I can't wait for you to come home, we will have loads of fun!" Alice said as she squealed again.

I yawned and sighed into the phone. "Oh Bella, I'll let you go to sleep now," she sighed, the disappointment evident in her voice. "I'll talk with you soon. I love you Bella. We _all _love you Bella…"

Alice said that last part very softly. I almost didn't hear it, but I did, and I knew what she meant by it.

"I love you too Alice, good night." I said.

"Good night, Bella," Alice said as we both hung up.

The move from Florida's sunshine back to Washington's gloom wasn't something I thought I'd be contemplating again this soon. I left Forks six years ago when I decided to go to school here in Gainesville, close to my mom. It was hard leaving Charlie and my friends. My friends were as close to me as any family member. As a matter of fact, they are closer than family. They know all my drama, and love me anyway.

The month before I made my decision to attend school in Florida, I caught my boyfriend with another girl at one of _Vicki's _wild parties. It felt like my heart was ripped from my chest. Although he pleaded for me to believe he was innocent- the girl, Jessica, produced tell-all pictures then proceeded to tell me how perfect he was in bed.

Skank-whore!

Obviously, I my feelings for her had not lessened much. Who am I kidding? I wished I had turned Rose loose on her.

**

I told Charlie I would give it a chance at La Push Private Elementary, which made him happier than I had heard in a long time. Before we hung up, he said he was going to celebrate his little girl coming home with his friends. Ugh! I hoped he didn't expect me to act like his 'little girl'. It had been years, since I had been home. I had grown up a lot since I left.

The only person I had left to tell, and the one I dreaded telling the most, was Jazz. How could I tell one of my best friends that I'm leaving? I planned to call him after I got back from my last day at the academy.

The next two days went by in a teary-eyed haze as I said good-bye to my co-workers and the children. Jazz took the news, as well as I expected. At first he was mad they had let me go, then he was sad and worried I'd be leaving within the week for Forks.

He insisted on helping me pack the last of my things. All I had left to pack were personal items like my books, CDs, and DVDs. This apartment complex has fully furnished units, so I had very little left to pack. Everything else belongs to the landlord. I bought one big suit case and a carry-on bag to take on the airplane; Renee is shipping the rest to me at Charlie's house.

I ordered pizza for dinner, thinking it should arrive about the time Jasper is supposed to get off duty. Since he's helping me pack, the least I can do is feed him. The pizza arrived on time, but Jazz was nowhere in sight.

I started to worry when he was about fifteen minutes late. Jazz was never late. If I didn't have packing to keep me busy, I would have been more worried. About twenty minutes later there was a timid knock on the door. That couldn't be Jazz, I thought. His knock was always loud, and with a definite rhythm, so I would know it was him. I opened the door slowly with the chain lock still in place, my imagination running wild as to who could be on the other side of the door.

Surprisingly, it _was_ Jazz.

He was leaning against the doorframe for support, and it was apparent he was distraught.

"Jazz! What's wrong?" I yelled through the door as I removed the chain and opened the door to let him inside.

"You won't believe me when I tell you, Bella. I barely believe it myself!" Jazz finally said, as I sat him down on the sofa.

"Oh my God, what is it? You're scaring me!" I pleaded, as I went back to lock the door.

"The chief called a meeting and let five of us go. Just like that," he huffed. "He said due to government cut backs, the City had to make budget cuts and the Police Department is one area that was hit. Can you believe that shit? What am I supposed to do now? I lose my best friend and my job in the same week?"

He took a deep breath and sighed. I was sitting on my knees on the sofa next to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He slouched down on the sofa, placing his head on my shoulder. "Oh Jazz, you'll never lose me. And I'll get you through this, just like you and Alice have helped me," I promised him.

"Bella, I love your generous heart, but some things you just can't fix," He sighed.

"Pfft, we'll see about that," I mumbled, so low I didn't think Jazz heard me. He didn't respond anyway.

I gave him some pizza and a beer. Then I left him alone for a few minutes, while I went to my room to call Charlie. He is a police chief after all, he must have some kind of pull within the police community, I thought. I explained about my friend being laid off from the Jacksonville Police Department. By the time we hung up, Charlie was already calling around to see where he could find my friend a job.

_I love Charlie!_

I returned to the living room to find Jazz asleep on the sofa. I grabbed the only blanket left unpacked, and covered him with it. I kissed him on the forehead and turned out the light. Then I went back to my room to finish the last of the packing, before going to bed myself.

The morning sun sneaking through the curtains woke me, but the yummy aroma of bacon cooking and fresh brewed coffee got me out of bed. I went to freshen up in the bathroom before making my way into the kitchen.

There was Jazz, standing at the stove cooking eggs and bacon, and wearing the apron my mom had given me that I had never used. The fact that I was leaving the next day was unbelievable.

Jazz turned his head in my direction and smiled, as I walked to the counter to get my coffee. I picked up his coffee cup and took it to the table with me as well.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Jazz said, cheerfully, considering how upset he was the night before.

"Morning, Jazz. What are you doing? I mean, obviously you're cooking breakfast, but why?" I asked.

"I decided I am not going to sit around and wallow in self-pity. I'm going to go out banging on doors and find another job. It may be a job as a security guard, but I have to have a job. I have bills to pay. However, first, I'm making you breakfast… because you're my best friend, I love you, and you had to put up with my sorry whinny ass last night," he said with that cute crooked grin of his. "Besides, you're leaving for Forks tomorrow…" Jasper let out a heavy sigh. Then he picked up the platter of scrambled eggs and bacon and sat down at the table with me.

"Well, you are partially right about that," I said as I took a bite of my breakfast.

"What do you mean _partially _right?" Jazz asked, cocking one eyebrow up.

"Last night while you were eating, I went to my room to call Charlie," I started to explain.

"Yeah, I know," He said, patiently waiting for the whole story.

"I told Charlie about my friend being laid off from the Jacksonville PD, and asked if he could check around for any job openings. He was more than willing to see what he could do. He's calling me back this morning to let me know," I explained. I realized at this point I was looking down into my coffee, afraid to look up to see his reaction. I hoped he wouldn't be upset that I'd pulled an "Alice", and stuck my nose in where it didn't belong. I glanced up to see him smiling at me from ear to ear.

"Bella, even if Charlie isn't able to help, that is about the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. What am I going to do without you here?" he said, wrapping his strong arm around my shoulder.

"Before you turn me into Mother Theresa or something, let's just finish breakfast and see what Charlie can do," I said.

We finished breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. When Jasper was on the way out the door, my phone rang. "Jazz, wait a minute. That might be Charlie!" I yelled.

I grabbed up the phone, checking the caller-id. "Hey, Charlie! Oh, um… sorry Dad." When I talk to my friends, I always refer to my parents as Renee and Charlie. They were fine with that, but prefer me to call them Mom and Dad when talking to them directly.

I took the call into my room in case it was bad news. I didn't want Jazz to read my expressions and get upset before I could be there to comfort him. After the call ended, I placed another couple of calls, then went back to find Jasper sitting in the living room, watching television.

"That took long enough! Well, what did he say?" Jasper prodded impatiently.

I waited until I sat down next to him on the sofa, staring him straight in the eyes. I could tell the suspense was killing him. After a few seconds of putting my best friend through torture, I decided to end the game and just come out and say it.

"He did it! Charlie got you an interview, and most likely a position, with the Forks Police Department!" I screamed, bouncing up and down on the sofa next to him like a silly fangirl

"Wait, what? In Forks? I thought he was going to call some contacts around here… in Florida. You mean I have to move to Forks for this job?" he asked. His face was wracked more with concern, than the jubilation that I felt he should be expressing.

"Jazz, what's the problem? You'll stay with me at Charlie's house until you can afford a place of your own. No problem. What's holding you to Florida? The girl you went out with the other night? Is she "_The One_" you keep telling me is out there someplace?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Geez Bella, no she's definitely NOT"_The One_". Nothing is holding me to Florida. I just wasn't expecting this, that's all. I have to talk to the landlord, pack all my stuff and get a plane ticket today. It's too much, there's so much to do and not enough time. We leave tomorrow!" he yelled, with a stressful look on his face.

"I thought you might say that, so I took the liberty of calling the landlord while I was in the bedroom and explained the situation. She said just stop by her office to sign the paperwork, and you're good to go. I called the airline and ordered the plane ticket. We'll pick it up tomorrow at the airport. Now if we both go back to your apartment and spend the day getting your things packed, we should be done before dinnertime. Whatever doesn't fit in your suitcase, Renee will ship to Charlie's house with my boxes," I answered.

He sat there for a second looking at me with a look of amazement.

I _loved _it when I made him look like that.

He jumped up, picked me up off the sofa and twirled me around the living room. "Bella you thought of everything! You are incredible! You are going to make some lucky man incredibly happy someday!" he yelled, flashing that cute smile again, and kissed my cheek.

"Ok, glad you're happy Jazz, but we need to get busy packing your stuff," I huffed.

"Jazz, I'm sorry I didn't talk with you before making the plans. There really was no time, and I didn't want you to stress about the details that I could've taken care of for you in a matter of minutes," I explained as we walked into to his apartment, each carrying a bunch of flattened boxes for packing.

"It's all good Bella. You're right, you should have talked with me first, but damn, girl! I understand. We have to leave tomorrow," he said.

"I'm sure not complaining about everything you and Charlie have done to help me out. I'd still be a basket case right about now without your help. Plus, no one knows me like you do. So you making a decision for me is almost the same as me making it myself," he laughed, as we started assembling boxes.

I smiled as he kissed my forehead. "It's fine, honest… more than fine!" he said.

We packed everything he owned into a suitcase, carry-on bag, and a few boxes.

After finishing taping up the boxes, we moved them to my apartment so all the boxes would be in one place to make it easier for Renee and Phil to pick up. Then we both plopped down on the sofa. "Man, who would have thought everything I own could be packed up in one day? Renting a furnished apartment sure makes moving easier," Jazz joked.

We said goodnight to each other, and he went to finalize his move out with the landlord. Since I took care of my paperwork with the landlord earlier, I stayed behind to make one last sweep around my apartment to make sure I had not forgotten anything before going to bed.

As I laid there in bed trying to unwind, I felt the burden slowly lifting off my shoulders as comprehension set in that Jazz really is going with me back to Forks.

However, the anticipation of my reunion with everyone weighed on my mind, and made me slightly nauseous.

I loved my friends in Forks, but I hadn't seen any of them, except Alice, since I left six years ago. Alice… my sweet, high-spirited best friend, came here last year for vacation. Jazz was away in Tallahassee for training that week, so they never met each other. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about seeing all of them again.

No, that was wrong, I was nervous that I would end up running into _him_.

Sleep finally swept over me as I allowed it to pull me under. My dreams were filled with moving boxes, airplanes and flashes of his face. Before I knew it my alarm was waking me.

My nerves were in overdrive the entire ride to the airport. Jazz appeared to be pretty calm about everything, but that was always his way, somehow, being near him calmed me too.

After a tearful goodbye with Renee and Phil, Jazz and I boarded our airplane heading for Forks. Even though I was nervous, I still couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to be a great thing, for Jazz and me.

A/N Let me know what you think by giving a review. Please be gentle, I'm still new at this.


	2. Chapter 2 Going Home

A/N: I want to thank shellsbells (author of Waiting for an Angel) for stepping in to help out when my beta, akeim (author of To Serve and Protect) was sick recently- glad you're better now, bb! You both rock my world!! You can find the link to both of their awesome stories on my profile along with some pictures relating to the story.

Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I only wish I owned Edward. =) Read on!

**Chapter 2 Going Home  
**  
Our flight was uneventful other than a slight run-in between a beverage cart and Jazz's elbow. Jazz was dozing in his aisle seat when the flight attendant accidentally shoved the trolley against him. Jazz survived with minimal damages to his body. However, his pride took a hit as he let slip a few choice expletives. Jazz is nothing if not a gentleman and prides himself on being able to calm people in most situations. So losing his cool, if even for a second, was not one of his better moments. The flight attendant, Maria, returned with a bag of ice for his elbow.

"Mr. Whitlock, I am so sorry you were injured," she said apologetically as she handed him the ice.

"Thank you. It's not your fault. It was an accident. I apologize for my outburst," he said flashing his crooked little grin at her. She smiled, nodded and winked at Jazz, before walking toward the front of the plane. She actually winked at him. What was that?

Jazz got up, following Maria. "Umm, I'll be right back, Bella."

I watched as they talked and giggled with each other. Before I knew it, she was writing something on a piece of paper and slipping it into his hand. He returned to his seat with a huge smile on his face, waggling his eyebrows up and down at me. He's such a ham sometimes.

"That was too easy. She wants me to call her the next time I'm in Florida," he said triumphantly.

I just shook my head at him. "You didn't tell her you're moving to Washington?"

"I did tell her that, but she said 'you never know where life may take you' then pressed the slip of paper with her phone number on it into my hand, he recalled with a smirk.

"You do have a way of sweet talking just about anyone, Jazz," I said as I started flipping through pages of a magazine.

"She's right Bella. You never know. Did you ever think we would be moving to Forks together?" He asked as he closed his eyes and started to nod off again.

"No, I never thought I would move back to Forks at all, let alone take you with me," I said looking over at Jazz, who was sleeping peacefully already. He hadn't gotten much sleep the couple of nights leading up to our trip.

I continued reading magazines and tried not to think about all the major changes going on in my life at this point. Not the least of which is the possibility of running into my ex-boyfriend in Forks. It was not just a possibility it was a probability. I didn't know where he was living, but I did know his family was still in Forks. I didn't think I could avoid him forever, but I planned on trying.

Since I left Forks, the only time Alice had ever mentioned him to me was two months ago when her parents, Carlisle and Esme, were having an anniversary party. They wanted me there since they considered me family. I thanked her for the invitation, but made the excuse that I couldn't get out of work. Alice could always see right through my pretenses though, she had promised me her brother wouldn't be there until late because he had to work. That way I could leave before he arrived at the party. I insisted that he had nothing to do with why I couldn't be there. Alice didn't believe me for a second, but she didn't push the issue. It was just one more reason I loved her. She let me live in my denial.

Alice was so forgiving of everything I put her through when I left. I knew it wasn't easy for her losing her best friend without a complete explanation. Although she never really lost me, I just moved far away. My decision to leave was so sudden. I had never told her exactly what happened between her brother and me. I would have to rectify that problem when I get back to Forks. Maybe I'd sit both her and Jazz down and tell them everything. I owed them at least that much. They have both been there for me through many late night sob-fests without asking too many questions, just giving me unconditional support.

There were questions I wanted to ask Alice too, but I didn't dare. 'How was he doing?' 'Where was he working?' 'Who was he dating?' I was too afraid to hear the answers, especially to the last question. The thought of seeing him again made me so anxious, I felt like I was going to be sick. There really had been no closure for us. I just ended it and moved to Florida without giving him the chance to try and convince me that I hadn't seen what I knew I saw. Alice didn't know all the details and tried to get me to talk things out with him before I left. But, I couldn't face him. I had to get away from Forks. There were too many memories in there. I thought maybe putting 3,000 miles between us would help me to move on with my life.

He was the only guy I had dated, and I thought we would be together forever. Our love for each other was stronger than anything we would ever have to face. We would never hurt each other. At least that's what I thought. I was so naive to think he wasn't like those other guys, I heard girls crying over at school.

So when I received my acceptance letter from the University of Florida, a few days after my run in with the bitch patrol at the movie rental store, I didn't hesitate to call my mom to give her the news that I was moving to Florida. She reminded me what a good idea it had been for her to talk me into applying to that school, even though I planned on going to UCLA with Alice and Edward. She had told me I should always have a backup school in mind in case things didn't work out the way I had planned. I knew what I had to do. I made the plans quickly, packed everything, and moved to Florida. I started college, as soon as I could, trying to use up every minute of every day, so I didn't have time to think about what I had lost.

In college, I dated a few guys here and there. Although, I never found anyone I loved the way I loved him. The only person I dated more than once or twice was Jake. He was my boyfriend off and on throughout my senior year of college and up until just before I started working at the school. Jazz didn't like Jake much. He was always telling me I could do better. It didn't matter to me, because my relationship with Jake was never serious, at least as far as I was concerned. He was a sweet guy and someone to fill the void left in my life, but that was all. I suppose Jake saw things a little differently from his perspective.

Jake didn't take our final breakup very well. He kept showing up everywhere I went. Jazz had to threaten to kick his ass if he didn't leave me alone in order for him to go away. Whenever I left the building other than for work, Jazz was with me. He became a permanent fixture at my side. He was my own personal body guard. I hadn't seen Jake since then. He told me he was moving to be closer to his dad.

I had been so wrapped up in my own drama that I never paid much attention when Jake told me about his family. I remember him saying his dad lived out west somewhere, on a reservation I believe. Only, I couldn't remember which tribe. Jake tried to teach me a little of several different tribal languages. They all ran together in my memory, and I couldn't remember which one he said his father was from.

Whenever I would think back on it, I wondered what in the world Jake ever saw in me to begin with. I was horrible to him. I took him for granted and took out my emotional fears and frustrations on him. I believed if I didn't open my heart up to anyone I wouldn't get hurt again.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the pilot's announcement that we were approaching our descent into the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. I nudged Jazz awake to prepare for our landing.

Once the plane landed safely we made our way to the baggage claim area where we planned to meet Charlie. When I first saw him, he was leaning against the wall watching people suspiciously as they buzzed past him searching for their luggage. I suppose his overly cautious nature came from years of being a cop.

When Charlie spotted me walking briskly toward him, he flashed a huge smile and pushed himself off of the wall. That was about as much emotion as Charlie ever expressed. As I reached him, he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"It's "ood to see you Bells. I've missed you," he said warmly with a slight catch in his voice, as if he were ighting back his emotions.

_Hmm… Maybe some things have changed_. I thought to myself.

"I've missed you too, Char… um… Dad." I corrected myself mid-sentence.

Charlie broke his grip on me and glanced around. "So Bells, where's this friend of yours, Jas?" He asked curiously, mispronouncing his nickname.

I looked over at Jazz, who had stopped to grab our luggage off the conveyor belt. "He's right there, Dad," I replied, motioning toward Jazz as he turned and sauntered over to us, carrying both of our suitcases plus his carry-on bag. He sat the luggage down, and held his right arm out to shake Charlie's hand. "It's nice to meet you Chief Swan," Jazz said politely.

Charlie stood there looking at Jazz with a furrowed brow, confusion apparent on his face. After a moment, I cleared my throat to get Charlie's attention. "Oh, I'm sorry," Charlie finally said as he returned Jazz's hand shake. "I was under the impression that you were a female friend of Bella's" Charlie told Jazz.

They both turned to look at me and, as if rehearsed, they said in unison "Bella!"

"What? I never said he was a girl!" I huffed.

"Hold on right there. Let me think a second," Charlie demanded "You said the local police cut back jobs and your friend _Jas_ was laid-off. Then I offered to make calls to see if I could find any openings someplace." Charlie recounted our prior phone conversation.

"Exactly! I never said he was a girl!" I repeated.

"Well, I've never known you to be particularly close friends with boys. So, I assumed Jas was short for Jasmine or Jasline or something. I never thought for a second it was short for… what is it short for?" Charlie asked.

"Jasper… Jasper Whitlock, sir," Jazz responded nervously to Charlie.

"Jazz, we're not in trouble here. This was just a misunderstanding. Chill." I tried to reassure him. Jazz shot me a worried look that seemed to say he didn't believe me.

Charlie gave Jazz a quick half smile. "Yeah, honestly, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. If you don't mind I will call you _Jasper_, though." He threw me a pointed glare before continuing. "… and Bella, we _will_ talk about this later. We have a long drive back to Forks ahead of us. We should get started."

Obviously Charlie wasn't going to let the subject drop.

We carried our luggage out to Charlie's car. Of course Charlie brought the cruiser, it was all he ever drove. We loaded our luggage in the trunk and took our places inside the car. I hated that Jazz rode in the back while I rode up front with Charlie. He didn't seem to mind, but it bothered me. It made him look like a criminal riding in the back of a police cruiser.

Most of the ride to Forks was quiet, but pleasant. Jazz was amazed by how beautiful it was despite the rainy weather. I had forgotten how much I really did love it here.

When we were about thirty minutes from the house Charlie cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to do this in front of you, Jasper, but I need to know, Bella, please explain to me exactly what your relationship is with Jasper," he spoke distinctly, as if he could no longer hold back the question, before swiftly glancing in the rearview mirror at Jazz.

"Dad, it's not that complicated. We're best of friends. He has been there for me since almost the first day of college," I explained to Charlie. "You remember how hard it was for me to leave home. I went through a lot that first year and Jazz was there for me just like Alice is here. He is one of my best friends. There really is no difference in how I feel about them. I love them both as my closest friends."

"That's it? You're just friends?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Why is that so hard to understand? I questioned.

"Oh, I understand, Bella, I'm just not sure I believe it," Charlie said.

"Hmmpt…. I can't believe you think I'm lying to you!" I snapped back at him, turning sideways in my seat, so I could see Jazz too.

"Chief Swan, if I may try to explain, Bella is telling you the truth. We are best of friends. However, we did go out a couple of times in the beginning, but we found out rather quickly that we don't have that kind of chemistry." Jazz interceded. "So our relationship turned into more of a brother-sister type of friendship. I would protect Bella with my life, Chief Swan. No question about it!" I was a bit shocked at how easy he spoke of our relationship to Charlie. Few people are that open with him.

"If you are really that uncomfortable with us in your house, then I'm sure Alice would love for us to stay with her," I said, a little too sharply. My feelings were hurt and it was clear by my tone of voice.

"I'm not suggesting anything of the sort, Bella. You and Jasper are more than welcome to stay with me. I just want to know where we all stand. I don't want any surprises, that's all." Charlie looked at me apologetically.

I nodded in agreement. "Alright Dad, I promise no surprises."

Charlie let out a small sigh. "Look, we're almost home." He said as he pointed at the huge 'Welcome to Forks, Washington' sign.

"Wow, that's new. The town finally shelled out the cash for a real welcome sign?"

"Yeah, Bells, that sign has been there for a few years now." Charlie snickered. A chuckle escaped from Jazz's lips as my superior powers of observation were ridiculed.

"Ok, I get it. I've been away too long." I mumbled.

"A lot of things have changed since you've been gone," Charlie noted.

"Really, like what, for example?" I was slightly dumbfounded there was anything new in this town. I had lived in Forks for the first 18 years of my life with hardly anything changing at all.

"How much could have possibly changed in the few years I've been away?" I asked.

"You'll see….. What the heck is that guy doing driving up on me like that?" Charlie changed subjects mid-sentence looking in the rearview mirror. He grinned when recognition set in. "It looks like someone is anxious to see you!" he said with a chortle.

Jazz and I both turned around in our seats to see a white jeep racing up behind the cruiser beeping the horn over and over.

"Who is that crazy person?" Jazz asked.

"It's Emmett!!!" I squealed. "Dad, stop the car!"

"No, Bella, we're almost to the house. They can wait until we get there," he said with authority.

I looked back at the jeep to see someone bouncing up and down in the passenger seat. "Alice! Dad, Alice is with him. Please stop the car!" I pleaded.

"Bella, we're _one block_ away for the house. Calm down." He ordered.

Right then my cell phone started buzzing with an incoming text message. 'Tell Charlie to stop the car, or I may explode!' I laughed out loud as I read it.

"Dad, either hurry and get us home now or stop the car. Alice is getting desperate," I said still laughing.

We turned onto our street and Emmett floored it past us and into Charlie's driveway. Before he got the jeep completely stopped, Alice was out the door and running toward the cruiser as Charlie pulled into his usual parking spot in front of the house. Before I got the car door shut Alice flung herself onto me, wrapping her arms around me.

"You're here. Oh my god, you're really here." Alice declared as she hugged me tight.

"I'm here Alice. I'm glad to be home. I've missed you so much!" I admitted. Just then I heard the loud thudding sound of massive sneakers on the pavement, followed by Emmett's booming voice.

"BELLAAAA!" Emmett screeched as he encased both Alice and I in his huge bear-like arms and picked us up in the air. "I've missed you little sis!!" he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Emmett. Put. Us. Down," Alice demanded.

Emmett set us both down, "Sorry, I just got a little excited. It's not every day our Bella comes home, and you're hogging her!" Emmett argued back, crossing his arms and making his sad pouty face at Alice.

"It's okay, Emmett. I've missed you too!" I echo his sentiment, reaching up on my toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey, you boys care to help with the luggage?" Charlie asked as he opened the trunk.

"Boys?" lice enquired with a bewildered look on her face.

"Oh, Jazz… come here, I want you to meet someone very important to me." I motioned with my hand for Jazz to join us. He had stayed in the cruiser, not wanting to intrude on my welcome home greeting by Alice and Emmett.

Jazz walked a few paces to where we were standing. "Jazz, this is Alice and Emmett Cullen," "Alice, Emmett, this is Jazz Whitlock… I mean Jasper Whitlock. I call him Jazz," I introduced my closest friends to each other.

"What's up, Jasper? Welcome to Forks," Emmett stretched out his hand to shake with Jazz. Jazz smiled graciously and returned the gesture in kind. "Hey, thanks dude. It's good to finally meet you two," He replied to the bear sized man before him.

"Hi Jazz, Bella has told me a lot about you, but she failed to tell me you would be accompanying her back to Forks," Alice said with an arched brow as she held out her hand to Jazz. He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips to place a whisper of a kiss upon it. Alice gasped slightly and a slow, warm smile graced her face and her eyes twinkled with delight.

Emmett and I spoke at the same time. "Oh, here we go!" I exclaimed. "Good grief!" Emmett sighed while rolling his eyes. We both snickered at our similar comments.

"Some help people, please?" Charlie pleaded, trying to carry the two heaviest bags plus one of the carry-on bags all at once. Emmett went to Charlie and took both big bags from him while Jazz took the carry-on, before going back to the trunk for the rest of the luggage.

"Damn, Bella, how much luggage do you have? I thought you were only bringing the essentials and your mom was shipping the rest to you. It should be here in a few days. You can't possibly need all this for two or three days." Emmett dropped the luggage in the foyer with a thud.

"Only half of it's mine. The other half belongs to Jazz," I said as Jazz walked up beside Emmett carrying our carry-on bags plus the shopping bag I had acquired at the gift shop in the airport in Florida.

"Damn, how long is your visit to Forks, Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"Umm… I'm not visiting. I moved here with Bella," Jazz stated with hesitation.

You could have heard a pin drop. Both Emmett and Alice froze in their steps and looked at each other.

"Really? This could get interesting," Emmett replied.

"Bella, can I speak with you a minute please, in your room?" Alice said. The urgency in tone of voice startled me.

Charlie could see what was coming and went into the family room to watch a game on TV, with Emmett and Jazz following close behind.

"Of course, Alice, but it's not what you think." Before I could say another word Alice was dragging me upstairs to my room, slamming the door behind us.

"Bella, what's going on here? Are you living with Jasper? Have you been holding out on me?" She asked, as if it would destroy the earth as she knew it if the answer was yes.

"We're both staying here with Charlie until either or both of us can afford a place of our own. Charlie is helping him get a job with the Forks Police Department. You already know I'm trying to get a position at the school in La Push. We both have interviews on Monday," I informed her.

"Is that all? Really? If you and Jazz have a romantic relationship, please tell me now. I need to know," Alice said, pacing back and forth across my room.

"Alice, I told you, to me, he is the male version of you. I love him, just like I love you," I bit my lower lip then continued, "What's with all the drama, Alice?"

"It's just a feeling I had when we met outside. If you were dating him, I would have to push my feelings aside, and I don't think I would be able to do that very easily," She said feigning shyness. She stopped pacing and sat on the edge of my bed beside me. "The heart wants what the heart wants, Bella. You can only deny it for so long,"

That really wasn't what I was expecting. How could they have made a connection that fast?

"Besides, there are others that just can't wait to see you. I'm sure they would be extremely disappointed if they thought you brought a boyfriend home with you," Alice said with a hint of mischievousness in her voice.

"Exactly whom are you referring to, Alice? Tell me… tell me now, or it will take more than Emmett to get me off of you," I threatened half heartedly.

"Whoa girl, take a pill. I'm talking about Mike and Eric. I saw them in Newton's Sporting Essentials the other day. Mike asked about you and I told him you were coming back. You would have thought I had just told them they had won the lottery the way they acted. You sure do have a knack with the guys, don't you?" she winked at me.

I didn't realize I had been holding my breath until she finished speaking. I exhaled slowly before going on. "Hmmm, that's quite funny, Alice. I have no knack at all with guys. You of all people should know that by now," The homecoming had taken an unexpected turn. I stared at the floor waiting for Alice's next revelation.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "What about that guy you were seeing in Florida? What was his name? Will he be coming to visit?" She gently asked.

"Are talking about Jake?" I asked. She nodded, yes. "No, I ended it with him, finally, about two months ago," I said sadly. Not sad that I ended it, but sad that I didn't have someone in my life in that way anymore.

"You broke up with him again? The two of you never stayed together for very long, but kept getting back together. Why was that?"

"I don't know. I just didn't like being alone, and for some bizarre reason he seemed to like me." I cringed at the confession. "I know how bad that sounds and I hated myself for using him like that. He took the final breakup really hard. He kept showing up everywhere I went. Jazz had to scare him off. He finally moved to live near his father," Admitting out loud that I used Jake like that actually hurt. How could I do that to him? I didn't understand it myself. I never would have done anything like that before.

"It sounds like it was a blessing that it ended then." She gave me a comforting squeeze. She always could make me feel better about my own stupid mistakes.

"ALICE ARE YOU STAYING ALL NIGHT? I'M OUTTA HERE!" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I have plans to take you, and now Jazz too, to see all the changes around here," Alice said as she scooted out the door.

I followed her downstairs. "Ok, we'll see you tomorrow then," I said from the porch as she rushed toward the jeep.

Emmett was already starting the engine when he yelled out his window. "Glad you're back, Bella. See you tomorrow night!"

Alice quickly smacked him in the back of the head. "What did I say?" he asked rubbing his head.

"I'm glad too, Emmett. But what's happening tomorrow night? Alice, what are you up to?" I asked as I walked up to the jeep.

"Sorry, gotta run, Bells. See you in the morning!" She snickered back at me.

"Will _I_ see you in the morning too?" Jazz said almost in her ear as he walked up next to Alice's window. Emmett revved the jeep's engine to drown out their voices.

"Emmett! Stop that!" Alice scolded him.

"Of course, Jazz, we're going to see the sites of Forks. I could never leave you behind!" She said as if there were such a thing as 'the sites of Forks'.

"Good night then. Sleep well, sweet Alice,"

"Good night, Jazzy," She said flirtatiously. He smiled at the cute nickname and I distinctly heard Emmett gag as he backed the jeep out of the driveway. "Ouch! Cut it out, Alice!" Emmett yelled, rubbing the back of his head again.

Jazz and I made our way back into the house. We found Charlie in the kitchen putting together something for dinner. "I hope you don't mind sandwiches. I'll go to the store tomorrow to get groceries," he said.

"It's fine with me. I love ham and cheese," Jazz said as we sat down across from Charlie at the table to help make sandwiches.

"It's fine, Dad, I'm not really hungry anyway. I'm exhausted though, as soon as I eat, I think I'll unpack, shower and go to bed, if you don't mind," I said yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"Okay, get a good night's rest. Alice has big plans for you tomorrow, I'm sure," Charlie snickered.

I wondered what he knew about Alice's plans, but I was too tired to get into it at that point.

Charlie looked up at Jazz announcing, "You can have the guest room at the end of the hall as your room, Jasper. Bella can give you a tour of the house before she goes to bed," I agreed with a nod of my head.

After we finished eating, we grabbed our luggage and hefted it up the stairs. We went to our rooms to unpack, then took turns with the shower. When I was finished getting ready for bed, I went to Jazz's room.

"Are you ready for that tour now?" I asked as I tapped lightly on the door frame.

"Sure, let's go," he said as he slipped on his glasses. He usually wore contacts, but sometimes, especially at night, he took them out to give his eyes a break.

I gave him a quick tour of the house. It was a small two story home with three bedrooms and one bathroom, but I loved it. There are so many wonderful memories in this house. The living room held Charlie's most prized possession, his huge flat screen television. Charlie and his buddies would gather around the monstrosity to take in the game of the day at least once per week. The kitchen has always been my favorite room other than my own bedroom. I love to cook. It calms my nerves to busy myself making something that others will enjoy.

After the tour, we said good night to Charlie and each of us went to our own bedrooms. I was on my way to bed when Jazz called me to the hallway.

Standing in the doorway he asked nervously "Bells, are you sure Charlie is going to be ok with me being here? He doesn't seem very happy about it."

"It may take him a little while to relax, but it will work out just fine. I'm sure of it!" I reassured him.

"See you in the morning," I said as I walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Sleep well, Bella." Jazz said and kissed my cheek in return.

I turned to go back to my room just in time to see Charlie walk into his room shaking his head from side to side, mumbling to himself.

"GOOD NIGHT DAD!" I said loudly from my room, as I laughed at how ridiculous he was acting.

Closing my door I hoped Charlie would eventually get past his preconceived notion of male/female friendships. He has to realize what great friends, we are to each other.

I was so exhausted I was dead to the world within minutes of lying down. I was still sound asleep when I heard someone bang on my door and then that same someone was bouncing up and down on my bed.

"Bellllla….sleeepy head….get up, get uuup," she sang in her sweet musical voice.

"Alice! Ugh! What time is it?" I grumbled.

"It's nine a.m. lazy bones. Get a move on. We've got a lot to do today. I'm taking you and Jazz to breakfast first. Alice got up and started rummaging through my closet.

"What _are_ you looking for?" I asked with rising irritation.

"My goodness, I had forgotten what a sour puss you are in the mornings," She replied.

"Here, put these on, run a brush through that gorgeous hair of yours, brush your teeth, put on your make up as usual and let's go." she said in one quick breath, as she laid a dark red, long sleeved, button down shirt and a pair of jeans across the foot of the bed.

I sat up, knowing it was useless to keep arguing with her. I have never won an argument with Alice when she really wanted something. After I was ready, I went downstairs to find Alice and Jazz sitting on the love seat. When I walked into the room Alice jumped up like I caught her doing something wrong.

"Ready to go?" she squeaked out as we started walking out the door.

"Sure, show me how much Forks has changed since I've been away," I said sarcastically.

We squeezed into Alice's tiny, bright yellow Toyota Supra. "I have always loved this car." I told Alice.

"It's my baby, you know. Hey, where's your car?" Alice asked just realizing that I was sans wheels.

"It's still in Florida. Renee and Phil are going on vacation in a couple of weeks to visit Phill's parents in Tacoma, so, she will drive my car up while he drives Jazz's motorcycle." I noticed Jazz visibly flinch at the mention of his motorcycle.

"Jazz, you know Phil is a very safe driver."

"I know, I trust him. It's just hard knowing she's driving across the country without me."

It was a little hard for me to keep a straight face when he talked about his motorcycle like it's a living, breathing being rather than a vehicle.

"Okay, people, the first stop is Weber's Diner. Prepare yourselves for the best pancakes you've ever eaten," Alice said as she looked in the rearview mirror at Jazz.

"Where is Weber's Diner?" I asked, trying to remember.

"Do you remember Danny's Grill?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah, Danny's Grill, it's run by Angela's dad," I confirmed. I actually remembered many fun afternoons spent helping Angela wait tables.

"It used to be run by her dad, now it's called Weber's Diner and Angela runs it," She said as she parked the car a few spaces down from the restaurant. It looked the same to me other than the name.

"Angela runs it now? Why? I thought she was going to school for journalism?"

"That was her plan, but she married Ben, and they had a baby right away. Then her dad became tosick to work anymore, so she took over the diner, and they changed the name. Ben helps out here a lot when he's not coaching at the high school,"

I thought about that while we went inside and took a seat in a booth by the window. The waitress came over and took our orders. Since Alice mentioned the pancakes, and they sounded so good, we all had to try them.

We finished our delicious breakfast and were sipping coffee when I recognized someone behind the counter. "Angela, is that you?" I queried.

She looked up at me and shouted, "Bella Marie Swan, when did you get back? Why didn't you call me?"

I laughed at her outburst as she rushed over to our table giving me a warm hug. "We just arrived yesterday. I planned on looking you up in the next day or two," I told her.

"We? Who is this handsome man?" Angela asked motioning to Jazz.

"Oh, Jazz, this is Angela Weber an old friend from high school. Angela, this is Jasper Whitlock. He's a friend from college. He moved up here to get a job at the police department," I told her.

Jazz stood and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet all of Bella's old friends. Everyone has been so gracious here," He said smiling down at Alice for a moment.

"You must not have met all the guys yet then, huh?" Angie asked him with a giggle.

"Uh, no I guess not. The only guys I've met are Chief Swan and Emmett," Jazz replied.

"Well, Charlie doesn't count because he's Bella's dad, and of course he is super protective of her, so be careful there. I'm sure you've figured out that Emmett is a big ole' teddy bear, one of the nicest guys around. It's some of the others that are a bit, shall we say, not so nice?" Angie was being a little cryptic, but I supposed I would be filled in later.

Angela turned her attention back to me as she pulled up a seat and Jazz sat back down. "We definitely need to get together soon. Has Alice filled you in on all the gossip around here lately?"

"No, Angie, I haven't had time yet. We'll get to that later," Alice said changing the subject. "Hey, I'm hoping Bella will go shopping with me and Rose next weekend in Port Charles. Do you think you can join us?"Alice asks Angela.

"Absolutely, I have Saturday off of work, so that would be perfect," Angela replied.

"What do you say Bella? Are you up for the challenge?" Alice asked with a sparkle in her eyes. Nothing made Alice quite as giddy as a shopping trip.

"Sure, I can't wait to see Rose. How is she?" I asked.

"She's great. Totally in love with our Emmett- some things never change. They're one of the few couples from high school that are still together," Alice said and then winced as if someone had pinched her under the table.

"It's ok, Alice. I'm sure you're right," I said, trying to relieve her discomfort.

"Well, Ben and I are still together. We may have our rough patches, but we always work it out somehow. Plus we have our little one, Daniel. He keeps us more than a little busy." Angela said.

I looked back at Angela, who was getting ready to go back to work. "That's great Angie, I'm so glad you and Ben are still together. That's as it should be," I said, genuinely happy for them. I always liked seeing them together.

"Well, I need to get back in the kitchen. You all have fun and call me about next weekend, Alice, ok? Bella, I can't wait to catch up and Jazz, it was a pleasure meeting you," She said as she walked back toward the kitchen.

"I'll call you tomorrow and we'll make plans," Alice said cheerfully.

"It was great seeing you again," I said as she walked back in the kitchen with a wave of her hand to us all.

"Alice, I feel bad for her. She had always wanted to write for one of the big newspapers,"

"Bella, don't feel bad for Angie. She's happy. Did you see her face light up when she mentioned Ben and Daniel? Sometimes the plans we make for our lives change, and what we thought we wanted turns not to be what is truly best for us after all," Alice said.

I thought about that for a minute. "You're right Alice. I've become so jaded I can't even see someone else's happiness right in front of me. I hope I can find the kind of happiness Angie has one day."

I don't know how long we sat there contemplating that until Jazz spoke up. "Alice didn't you say something about shopping at a boutique to pick out a couple of outfits for Bella?"

"Wwwhat?" I stammered.

Alice shot a menacing look at Jazz. "Oh, I mentioned to Jazz that we were going to stop by the boutique I shop for and pick out a couple of outfits for you." Alice informed me.

Here was the truth… the real reason for this whole adventure. She had been begging me to let her 'dress' me, since she landed her dream job of becoming a professional shopper for some of the biggest boutiques on the northwest coast.

"Oops, I'm sorry, Alice. Did I give away the surprise?" Jazz asked.

Alice smiled at him and patted his arm. "No, it's fine. It wasn't really a secret. I didn't mention it to Bella because I can be a bit pushy when it comes to clothes shopping, and I didn't want her to stress over it."

"Take me to the boutique. I'm going to surprise _you_ today," I told her.

Alice looked as though she had just been told Santa was indeed real, and she was getting everything she ever wanted for Christmas this year, including Jazz. "Yippee!!!" she squealed.

We paid the bill and left our waitress a nice tip before we exited the diner.

At the boutique Alice found a couple of outfits that I will admit looked pretty good on me.

"Alice, I thought we were getting something for me to wear on my job interview on Monday. This black dress is pretty, but a little too tight and low cut for an interview for a teaching position. I really do want the job," I said, sheepishly.

"Of course, we're shopping for an interview outfit, but life can't be all work and no play. So, you need an outfit for going out too, besides every girl should own a little black dress," Alice said with a wink.

I didn't argue because at that point she threw six more shirts, pants and skirts at me to try on.

We settled on a conservative, dark gray skirt and jacket set with a white blouse for my job interview and the little black dress that fit me just right, hugging my curves nicely for my 'going out' outfit as Alice put it.

After shopping, we rode out to the high school to see the changes with the addition of a wing for the incoming freshman. Then we went on to the local park where they had added a playground for the children. By this time, it was two-thirty in the afternoon.

"Before we go home do you mind if we go to Barnaby's for coffee, like old times, Alice?" I asked.

Barnaby's was our favorite hangout after school and on weekends.

"Sorry Bella, Barnaby's was sold a couple of years ago and is no longer there," Alice told me, clearly conflicted for some strange reason.

"Oh no! I loved that place. We all did. Why would they close it? Why did James sell it?" I asked her.

"I guess he received an offer he couldn't refuse," Alice replied.

"Wow, did the godfather buy him out?" I joked. Alice laughed and Jazz shook his head and closed his eyes like he was embarrassed to know me.

"You'll see tonight. We'll have dinner there with Rose and Emmett, so you can see the new place. It's nice, Bella. If you give it a chance, I think you will really love it."

"I doubt that. Somehow I can't imagine anything else being in that building. I can't believe it isn't Barnaby's anymore. I have so many great memories there. Even my first date was at Barnaby's." I stopped at that point because I honestly thought I was going to cry.

Alice took us home to get rested so we could go out to dinner with her, Rose and Emmett.

After eating a light late lunch and resting a while we got ready to go out. I put on my new black dress and a pair of silver stilettos, which Alice let me borrow. I took one last look in the mirror. Accepting what I saw reflected back at me, I started walking downstairs when I heard Alice pull up outside.

A loud whistle came from the front door as Jazz stood there waiting for me to go out to Alice's car.

"Damn girl, you clean up nice!" he said with a smirk. It wasn't often he saw me in anything other than jeans and a t-shirt.

I smiled and lightly smacked his arm as we headed out the door. "Night Dad," I yelled toward the family room where Charlie was watching a game with one of his friends, Billy, I think. Charlie introduced me to him earlier before my little nap, but I was so tired I barely paid attention.

"Good night, Bella. Be safe tonight, you too Jasper," Charlie yelled back.

As we pulled up to what used to be my favorite place on earth, Barnaby's, I saw the upscale eatery that has taken its place. The name read, Key Players Bistro. "Alice, what did they turn it into? It used to be so informal and comfortable. Now it's a bistro? What the hell is a bistro anyway?"

"Give it a chance, Bella. The owner worked really hard to make this a great place. Everyone around here loves it. Just relax and have a good time with old friends." Alice reminded me.

As we walked in and were seated at a reserved table along the back wall, I noticed Rose and Emmett walking toward us. They had gotten there before us and had been waiting in the bar area. I jumped up and ran to Rose. She was just as lovely as I remembered her, tall and elegant with long blonde hair laying in soft waves framing her face.

"Bella, I am glad you're here!" she said as we hugged. "We have so much to catching up to do."

We all sat down to browse through the menus for dinner. I sat against the back wall next to Jazz with Alice on the other side of him, but at the end of the table. Rose sat across from Jazz with Emmett next to her and across from me. As the waitress took our drink orders, I heard soft, beautiful piano music slowly fill the room with a lovely ambiance. "Where is the music coming from?" I asked our waitress, Leah. There was a piano in this area of the restaurant, but between Emmett's hulking size and a few other people between our table and the piano, it was blocked from my view.

"It's our house player, he's plays every chance he gets. We lucked out tonight. He usually doesn't play on Friday nights. He's good, huh?"

"He's incredible," I said. It really was the most beautiful music I had ever heard. She smiled and added, "Not too hard on the eyes either," She winked at Alice as if it were some inside joke. I thought maybe it was someone Alice had dated or something.

I got up to go to check out the piano player when Emmett grabbed my wrist. "Bella, why don't we sit here and catch up a little first?" He asked, almost begging.

"Ok…. Rose, tell me what you and Emmett are doing now," I said as I sat back down looking over at Rose. I was a little surprised at Emmett's sudden urge to share life stories. Even so, the music had stopped anyway, so I could wait to check out the piano player for a bit.

Rose started telling me about Emmett's crazy plans. As she mentioned Emmett building a six car garage for his parents, he cackled an enormous laugh at her inadequate description. "Rosie, baby, let me tell her please. It's the perfect garage, Bella; they are going to love it." I smiled at how sweet he spoke to her and looked over at him as he continued to describe his masterpiece with six bays large enough to hold the cars, boat, RV and motorcycles all, under one roof.

Suddenly, I realized I could see the piano beyond Emmett's shoulder. The people blocking my view earlier had left and Emmett had moved slightly closer to Rose.

Just then, the most dazzling man I have ever seen came walking into view. I froze, as I watched him circle the piano and sort through sheets of music, before deciding on which song he wanted to play next. Then he took his seat back at the piano. Emmett stopped talking and turned to see what was holding my attention.

The breathtaking man started playing, and I nearly fell apart. Not only was he a gorgeous man that could play the most beautiful music on earth, he was also the only person who had ever broken my heart.

"Edward…." I spoke, barely above a whisper.

A/N I know this was a long chapter, but it needed to be done. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Leave me some love.


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

A/N: Thank you so much for the sweet reviews on the last chapter. I want to thank my beta love, Mandy (aka, akeim, author of To Serve & Protect - link on my profile). She makes my mess sparkle! She even uses pink to correct my mistakes!! She's just awesome like that!

Now, on to our reunion!

Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I only wish I owned Edward. =) Read on!

**Chapter 3 Reunion**

Emmett turned back around in his chair to face me. "I'm sorry Bells. Honestly, we didn't know he would be here."

I could tell by his wounded expression that he was telling the truth. Besides, Emmett had always been known for his blatant honesty. He couldn't lie convincingly to save his own life.

My gaze returned to Edward. He had been playing a soft instrumental piece, when he broke into another song entirely. It was just as beautiful a piece of music as he had been playing, but when he began singing… it literally took my breath away. I had never heard the song before, but as I listened, I felt the meaning behind each word.

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons. _

_Finally content with a past I regret. I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness. _

_For once I'm at peace with myself. _

_I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long. _

_I'm movin' on._

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces. _

_Each one is different, but they're always the same. _

_They mean me no harm, but it's time that I face it. _

_They'll never allow me to change._

_But I never dreamed home would end up where I didn't belong._

_I'm movin' on_

_I'm movin' on_

_At last I can see _

_Life has been patiently waiting for me _

_And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone. _

_There comes a time in everyone's life _

_When all you can see are the years passing by _

_And I have made up my mind that those days are gone._

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't _

_Stopped to fill up on my way out of town. _

_I've loved like I should, but lived like I shouldn't. _

_I had to lose everything to find out. _

_Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road. I'm movin' on._

_I'm movin' on_

_I'm movin' on'_

Grasping my right arm, Jazz shook me. "Bella! Are you alright?" he asked, jolting me back into reality. "Is that him at the piano?"

I nodded my head in answer to his question, without taking my eyes off of Edward.

"Bella, I swear to you, he was not supposed to be working tonight. I talked to him last night, and he had plans to go to Port Angeles with Ben to pick up supplies. Seth must have called in sick or something." Alice's voice shook slightly as she tried to explain.

Slowly, I shifted my gaze from Edward, who had finished the song and received many deserved rounds of applause. He was starting another tune when I turned my attention to Alice.

When our eyes met, I felt the tears that had welled in my eyes begin to fall.

I closed my eyes, as I fought with myself to regain control over my emotions, Alice cleared her throat nervously. "We'll be right back, we need to freshen up," Alice announced, grabbing her purse with one hand, and Rosalie's arm with the other. They walked around the table, gracefully taking their place at my side, and blocking me from Edward's view.

They escorted me to the lady's room, exchanging worried glances at each other along the way. Once inside the privacy of the restroom, I allowed a few tears to fall. I rushed to the sink and began splashing cool water on my face with shaky hands.

Why? Why was I so upset?

"What is wrong with me?" I asked, looking down at my hands, not truly wanting an answer.

"Did you tell him you were bringing me here?" I managed to choke out.

Alice sighed and spoke softly, "No Bella, we didn't tell him anything. I talked with him yesterday and, like I said, he told me he was going to Port Angeles with Ben tonight. I didn't even know this was where we were bringing you until this afternoon," she said softly.

"Then why did he choose _that _song? Did you listen to the words?" I cried.

"He takes requests, maybe someone asked for it, I don't know. But don't read too much into it," Rose said sympathetically.

"Bella, you know, I've never pushed you to explain exactly what happened between the two of you before you moved to Florida," Alice said.

"I know Alice, and I appreciate that… more than you'll ever know." I looked up, noticing how she was biting her lower lip nervously.

Alice nodded before continuing, "I do know, but…. I'm asking you now. Will you tell me?"

The sadness I heard in her voice nearly brought me to tears again.

I thought about it for a minute before answering. I know she never wanted to choose sides between her brother and me. But she deserved to know the truth, and I had planned on telling her everything anyway.

"I'll tell you everything tonight," I said, turning back toward the mirror, as I contemplated how I would handle that conversation.

"Could we go to your place to talk, after dinner? I really don't need Charlie overhearing any of it. It took him a long time to stop blaming Edward for my leaving. I really don't want to bring those feelings back to the surface for him," I sighed.

"Of course. We can go straight to my apartment, after dropping Jazz off at Charlie's house," Alice suggested.

"Oh, no Alice… Jazz needs to hear this too." Alice smiled back at me knowingly, accepting that I owed Jazz an explanation as well.

Alice started rummaging through her purse; or as Rose and I liked to refer to it, her bag of miracles. She lined up small vials of cosmetics along the counter.

"I have everything we need to save your makeup right here," she stated with a huge grin.

Whether it was clothing or makeup, Alice was in her element when she was rescuing me from my fashion disasters.

"Look Bella, I bought this eye-shadow yesterday, it hasn't even been opened yet. It must be fate that I use it on you first." She was touching up my makeup as she continued, "It's perfect for your skin tone and highlights the flecks of gold in your brown eyes."

While Alice prattled on about my makeup choices, Rosalie fiddled with my hair, as I watched in the mirror.

"Uhhh, Bella? Can I ask you something?" Rosalie asked in a quiet, meek tone. _This was new_. Rose wasn't usually very cautious when it came to talking with Alice and me. She pretty much said whatever came to mind.

"Sure, Rose, I guess so," I said, though I felt uneasy as I waited to hear her question.

"Have you done something wrong… or maybe even illegal?" She blurted out.

I was so shocked, it took me a second to realize that she was actually waiting for an answer.

"No… no, I haven't done anything wrong, illegal or otherwise," I stammered, in response to the ridiculous question.

"Alright, let's say I believe you feel that way," Rosalie cocked an eyebrow at me as if daring me to argue. My jaw fell open and my eyes flashed angrily at her in the mirror.

"Then tell me why you are crying and hiding in the bathroom, and from Edward of all people," Rose said with a smirk and a roll of her eyes.

"I'm not crying, or hiding from anyone," I said defensively.

Rose huffed at my response. Alice had moved on to primping her own makeup by this point. Obviously, she wasn't coming to my aid this time.

"Ok, I did cry a little. But I was just so shocked to see him after all this time. That's all, I'm not hiding," I declared.

"Good, then you will have no problem going back out there," she boasted.

"Give me a minute," I pleaded, taking time to assess the seriousness of Rose's remark. By the expression on her face, I believed, if I didn't follow her advice, I may have needed to hide from _her_.

"Bella, you are a beautiful, intelligent, independent young woman. You should never allow anyone to make you feel any less!" Rosalie grabbed my shoulders, turning me to face her.

"Shake it off, get your cute little ass back out there, and show Edward exactly what he lost!" Rose demanded. "I'll be right beside you the entire time."

"I'll be there to back you up too, Bella," Alice beamed as she packed up the last of her makeup.

"Oh, finally! You managed to find your voice again, huh Alice?" I said sarcastically.

She smiled at me, as if she already knew how this would turn out.

"You're right, Rose," I declared. "Let's get this over with, before I chicken out."

I charged out of the ladies' room with new found confidence, ready to face my past head-on… until I ran right into Jazz, who was waiting just outside the door.

"Damn Bella, where's the fire?" Jazz asked, as he held on to my arms to keep me from falling.

"Why are you hanging out over here anyway?" I noticed Jazz looked extremely annoyed.

Normally, he got a laugh out of my awkwardness. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried something might have happened since I had left him alone with Emmett at the table.

He gave a momentary look at Alice and Rose. "Ladies, do you mind if I speak to Bella alone for a second?"

"Sorry Jazz, we're on a mission," Alice quipped from somewhere behind me. "Bella cannot be deterred."

Noticing the stern look on Jasper's face, I turned to the girls. "Give us a minute, ok?" They stepped to the side, but not out of ear shot.

"What's up Jazz? Why are you so angry?" I asked, concerned.

"I thought you may want to leave," Jazz whispered.

"Why would I want to leave? We haven't even had dinner yet," I stated defiantly.

"You may change your mind, after you see who's sitting at our table with Emmett," he warned, turning his head toward our table.

As we all turned our attention back to the table, I felt all the confidence and determination that Rose had helped build up in me, diminish in a matter of seconds.

Not only was Edward sitting at our table, but he was sitting in my chair, across the table from Emmett. He was laughing and talking with Emmett without a care in the world, while I was in the bathroom being a coward.

"What is that brother of yours thinking?" Rose asked Alice.

"Humph, how would I know what he's thinking? Does he even think at all before he acts?" Alice questioned. "Wait, which brother are you talking about?"

"Take your pick, neither one seems to be thinking very clearly at this point," Rose said sharply.

"Maybe Edward still doesn't know she's here," Alice quipped, attempting to justify his reasoning for being at our table… and in my chair.

"I'm certain Emmett has told him by now," Rose shot down Alice's weak effort.

While Rose and Alice argued over which brother was more inept, I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward.

The girls stopped their chatter when I started walking toward the table. Rosalie matched my stride to my left, as Jazz took his place to my right. Alice tagged along somewhere behind us.

Edward, who had been laughing at something Emmett said, stopped and looked up as we approached the table. When our eyes met, he stood, taking a step in our direction. I stopped walking and swallowed hard, my mouth suddenly bone dry.

Frozen in place, I didn't move… until Alice bumped against me from behind. The fact that Alice was there to back me up was slightly comforting, although I hadn't taken it literally until that moment. I took a few steps further, meeting Edward half way.

"Hello Bella. It's good to see you," Edward said with an insignificant nod of his head, as if he were speaking to some old acquaintance that he hardly knew. The iciness of his remark took me by surprise. I expected anger, or sadness, maybe even happiness to see me… but not indifference.

He didn't seem to be bothered one bit that I was there.

I couldn't speak. Alice nudged against my back again, Rose cleared her throat and Jazz took my hand as a show of support.

It was evident that Edward noticed Jazz. His jaw clenched and his eyes slightly narrowed, as he looked down at our hands entwined together. I felt Jazz shift defensively next to me and squeeze my hand.

After the awkward moment of silence, I found my nerve to speak at last. "Um… hi, it's good to see you too, Edward," I said apprehensively.

"Huh. You haven't changed at all," Edward smirked, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head at me.

I heard a collective gasp from both Rose and Alice. "Geez, Edward," Rose grumbled, as she placed a reassuring hand on my arm.

I felt my face begin to flush, as my temper started to flare. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I demanded. Jazz gripped my hand tighter, reminding me to keep it together.

"Grace, Bella," Alice said in her usual soft-spoken sweetness, reminiscent of my grandmother's advice to me whenever I'd start to lose my temper.

'No matter how poorly others may speak to you, always hold your head high and proceed with grace,'

At that moment though, my grandmother's lessons in proper etiquette weren't really helping to calm me.

As I stood there, fuming at the thought of him assuming I hadn't changed at all in the last six years, he exploded in a fit of laughter.

"What that means, Bella, is that you are as beautiful today as you were the last the last time I saw you… and apparently you're still as stubborn too." For a split second, he flashed me that gorgeous crooked smile that I have never stopped missing. Then as fast as it appeared, it was gone.

My head felt as if it were spinning from all the mixed signals. "Huh? Oh, umm… thanks, I guess," I said back to him, now blushing from pure embarrassment.

I looked up at Jazz for the courage to go on. "Excuse us," Jazz said sternly, with what I detected as venom in his voice, as he led me around Edward, and on to our table.

Leah returned carrying a huge tray of food. Apparently, Emmett had taken it upon himself to order food for everyone.

She served the food, then sidled up alongside Edward, placing her right hand on his back and gently placing her left hand on his left forearm.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's a request at table five," she purred.

Edward glanced down at her and nodded, "I'll be right there."

"Sorry to cut this reunion short, but someone's got to work around here." Then he looked down at me solemnly. "I'm glad to see you're doing well," he whispered. Then he faced Jazz. " Jasper, it was…. nice… to meet you," he said stiffly.

Jazz nodded to him, glowering back at him.

Then Edward abruptly turned and walked away.

We all took our seats, as Alice ran after Edward. She caught him near the piano. She kept her back to us, speaking so fast and quiet I couldn't pick up on anything she was saying to him. The suggestion of annoyance hovered in his eyes, as he glanced back at us.

They finished their discussion as she giggled loudly and spun around, headed back to the table. It seemed that she got whatever answer she had wanted from him. "Thanks Edward, I owe you one!" she shouted back to him. While Alice was making her way back to us, I let my curiosity get the best of me.

"Have they been dating long?" I wondered out loud.

Emmett suddenly started choking on a piece of chicken. "What?" he coughed out, as Rose pounded on his back.

"Bella, who are you talking about? Who do you think are dating?" Rose asked.

"Edward and our waitress," I answered.

"Oh, God, no!" Rose exclaimed, as Emmett chugged his soda to clear his throat.

"Leah is dating one of those hot guys down in La Push," Alice chimed in, as she slid into her seat. Jazz made a low guttural sound that resembled a growl, causing Alice to smile bigger than ever.

I nudged Jazz with my elbow. "What's the matter Jazz? You don't like hearing there may be some competition?" I joked.

"Funny, Bella. You just wait," he quipped.

"Oooo… I'm scared," I laughed, as he poked me in the ribs with his finger.

The piano music began once more, causing me to stop laughing and look toward the piano again.

"How long has he worked here?" I asked, to no one in particular.

Emmett looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Alice hasn't told you about this place?" he asked me.

I looked over at Alice and back at Emmett. "Only that James sold it when it was still Barnaby's. Something about… an offer he couldn't refuse. Did I get that right, Alice?" I replied.

He looked at Alice, waiting for her response, but she only nodded her head in agreement with me.

Rosalie spoke up for Alice. "We were a little preoccupied earlier, Emmett. Leave Alice alone. She'll tell Bella in her own time, and in her own way." She reached over and patted Alice's hand.

Alice looked down at her plate sadly, but her eyes lit up when she realized what Emmett had ordered for dinner. "Oh, Emmett, you remembered! I love Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo!" she squealed, as she quickly dug into her meal.

He sighed heavily, and Alice hunched her shoulders. "Sorry," she mumbled, through her mouth full of pasta.

"Edward bought it before James left town. It's a long story. Alice can fill you in later, if she wants to. It's her story to tell. But she really should tell you," he said softly, looking at Alice with what appeared to be sorrow. "It's taken him a long time to get it to this point. Making this place profitable again has consumed every minute of his existence, these last two years," he beamed, as he looked around the bistro. He was obviously proud of his brother's achievement.

It was a few seconds before I realized my mouth was hanging open. Jazz nudged me under the table.

"I had no idea he owned it. That's terrific! He was a business major in college, and he always had a great love of music, so it makes sense. I'm sure it was a lot of work turning it from the little café, into this trendy piano bar & bistro," I said, genuinely surprised… and impressed. "It really does look great. And the food is delicious," I said, taking another bite of my food. It was possibly the best pasta I had ever eaten.

In my mind, I was still trying to figure out why Emmett looked so remorseful when he mentioned Alice telling me the rest of the story, and why he said it was her story to tell. That was, until Rose broke my concentration.

"I'll be right back. I need to check the computer software that was being downloaded tonight," Rosalie said, excusing herself.

"Mmmm, hey Rosie, tell Mom she out did herself tonight. This is soooo good." Emmett gave Rose an Alfredo sauce smile, as he shoved a piece of garlic bread in his mouth.

Shaking her head at his huge cheesy grin, Rosalie stood to leave the table.

"Ok, Em, I'll stop by the kitchen and tell her, if she's still here," she said, as she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Wait a second, what?" I asked, totally baffled by Rose's statement.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella, I forget you don't know everything yet… and with so much happening tonight, I haven't had a chance to tell you. I help out here in the office. I guess you could say I'm the manager," she said.

"You guess? You _know_ you're the manager," Alice said with a guffaw.

"Yeah, ok, I'm the manager. I'll be right back," Rose said before briskly walking away, and disappearing through a swinging door in the back of the room.

"Emmett, what did you mean earlier about thanking Esme? " I asked.

"She cooked our dinner tonight," Emmett said, like it should've been obvious.

"Oh my God, is she here now?" I asked enthusiastically.

He just hunched his shoulders. "I don't know if she even knew we were here, but I'd know my momma's Alfredo sauce anywhere. She helps out around here too, once in a while. I think she worries too much about Edward. She thinks he buries himself in the business," he smirked, rolling his eyes. "But I think her being here has helped her bond with my Rosie too, so I'm all for it," he finished, taking another bite.

I sat there staring at Alice, while Emmett and Jazz finished off their dinner. Eventually, Alice noticed and stopped stuffing her face long enough to speak. "Oh… I was right about Seth calling in tonight. His mom's car broke down in LaPush. He had to pick her up and have the car towed to a repair shop down on the reservation. I think Leah's friends own it or something, so he'll get a good deal."

After a little while, I noticed Rosalie buzzing around, helping Leah with something at the bar, before she came back to the table.

"Esme left earlier tonight. Edward said she didn't know we were here, or she would have been out here with us. She can't wait to see you again, Bella," Rosalie reassured me.

As we all finished our delicious meal, I told Jazz about my plans to go to Alice's apartment after dinner to talk.

"It's been a long time coming, Bells. You need to let it out and face it, or you'll never be able to move on," he frowned, regretting the words the second they left his mouth.

I placed my hands over my face, before raking them through my hair. "You're right, Jazz. I need to face the music and move on."

"I didn't mean it that way," Jazz said reassuringly. "You just need to let it out. You hold everything inside and it eats you up, and destroys you from the inside out. I've seen what it's done to you," Jazz said sadly.

"That's why we're doing this tonight," Alice added. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yup, let's move people!" Emmett bellowed.

We all hooted with laughter as Emmett grabbed Rosalie & swept her into a bear hug. They paid the bill, leaving Leah a nice tip, then we went out to the parking lot.

"That wasn't so dreadful now, was it, Bella?" Alice said.

I thought about it for a minute before answering. "No, it wasn't dreadful, but Alice…."

Alice looked at me, and knew what I was going to say. "When we get to my place, you tell me your story, and I'll tell you mine. Deal?" she said.

"Deal," I nodded.

Rosalie and Emmett were walking ahead of us, toward Emmett's jeep. They walked with their arms around each other's waists; each stride was a fluid movement, as if they were two parts of a whole, made perfectly for each other.

Rosalie turned back to me. "Bella, I know you are closer to Alice than any of us, but I hope you realize how important you are to all of us," she said.

Emmett glanced back, nodding his head. "How could she not know? She's my second little sis!" he said, winking at me.

I smiled back before jogging over to them. "I love you both, but you know that already," I choked out, as Emmett crushed me and Rose in a massive hug.

"Are you coming over to Alice's apartment later, Rose? I assumed Emmett filled you in already about that night, so this will be stuff you've already heard. But you're more than welcome," I said, not looking forward to this part of the night at all.

"WHAT? Emmett hasn't told me anything!" Rose exclaimed, as she shoved against Emmett's chest, hard enough to make him stumble backward.

"Baby, I haven't kept anything from you," Emmett said, as he wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist. She pushed away from him, and looked at me.

"You were there Emmett. Don't you remember?" I asked in frustration.

"I remember that I stopped you from killing Jessica that night. Not that I would have minded, but I didn't want to have to visit you in prison," Emmett replied, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know what started the fight, but I know Edward was involved, so I don't think I want to know the details. I haven't taken sides between you and Edward, and I don't plan on doing that now. I wish it never happened." He looked like a little boy being scolded by the teacher.

"It's okay, Emmett, I'm glad you didn't take sides. _I_ wish it never happened too, but it did happen, and now… now I have to face it. I should have faced it a long time ago, instead of running away." I stared at the ground, wishing I could just go back to Charlie's and curl up in my bed.

Emmett wrapped his big arm around my shoulder. "You're not facing anything alone, Bells. We're all here for both of you," Emmett said before he let out a chuckle. "Except maybe for Jazz. Edward and Jazz didn't seem to hit it off," he chuckled.

I watched Jazz, who was standing next to Alice's car chatting with her cozily. "I noticed that too. I'll ask him about it later," I whispered.

"They would make an adorable couple," Rose added, looking at Alice and Jazz. At that moment, Alice looked in our direction. She stuck her tongue out at us, as Jazz waggled his eyebrows, causing us to break into snippets of laughter.

"So Rose, are you coming to Alice's place tonight?" I asked again.

"No, I think I'll let you three settle up the stories tonight. I want to show my man here how proud I am of him for not choosing sides," she said, winking at Emmett. Then she turned to face him. She gently rubbed the spot on his chest, where she had pushed him. "I'm sorry I shoved you, Em."

"I know baby. It's that wild fire inside of you that I love so much," he said as he kissed her fully on the lips.

They said good night to everyone, and climbed into the jeep. They sped away as I slowly walked back over to Alice and Jazz.

The three of us piled into the car without speaking, and drove silently to Alice's apartment.

Here goes nothing.

A/N: Well, there you go. Edward is back in the picture, sort of. The next chapter will be a rough one. Opening some old wounds so they can heal properly can be painful.

Reviews are better than Pianoward singing you a love song… well, maybe not, but yeah, you know what to do… click the button, leave me some love!!


	4. Chapter 4 Revelation

A/N: It's time for Bella to tell Alice & Jazz everything that happened leading to her departure of Forks. It's painful, but necessary in order to understand what they're going through.

I need to thank akeim for being, not only my wonderful Beta, but a great friend as well. Go to my profile for the link to her awesome fic, To Serve and Protect! Thanks Mandy!!

Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I only wish I owned it. =) Read on!

**Chapter 4**

It was a small two bedroom, immaculate apartment. The décor was chic with rich vibrant colors, but somehow very warm and comfortable- the exact embodiment of Alice. Anyone could tell at a glance that this was her place. Yet, the floor to ceiling bookcases lining the wall to each side of the entertainment center, and the large leather sofa, gave it a somewhat manly feel.

"Alice, I love how you've decorated. Did you have help with it?" I asked, as she led us through the room.

"No, I did it myself. I'll give you a full tour tomorrow. Tonight we're concentrating on getting comfortable and spilling our guts to each other," she reminded me.

Jazz sat down on the comfy sofa, as I plopped down in the overstuffed chair.

"Bella, come with me please," Alice said, reaching for my hand.

I accepted her hand and she lead me to her room. She let go and pointed to the bed. "Have a seat, while I find something for you to wear."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I questioned.

"I thought you might want to get comfortable. I've already talked with Jazz, and I called Charlie while you were talking with Rosalie and Emmett," she said, rummaging through one of her dresser drawers.

"You called Charlie about what?" I asked nervously.

"I didn't want Charlie to worry about you, so I called to let him know you were staying the night with me. I hope you don't mind," Alice said apologetically.

"No, I don't mind at all," I sighed. "As usual, you've thought of everything. It's probably a good idea for us to stay here. I have a feeling I won't be up to answering any of Charlie's questions later tonight. Thanks for taking care of everything for me... but where will Jazz sleep?" I questioned.

"He can sleep in the other bedroom. That's what I had to talk with Edward about earlier," Alice took a deep breath. "I haven't told you yet, but… I share this apartment with him. I asked him to sleep at mom and dad's house tonight, so we could have the apartment for the night. Jazz can sleep in his room," she said.

"Oh shit, Alice- was Edward ok with that? They didn't exactly hit it off tonight. Besides, I never would have asked to do this here, had I known he lived with you, " I said, surprised that Alice hadn't told me earlier.

"It's fine, really. He fussed about it for a minute, but you know I can usually get my way with my brothers," Alice chortled. "Oh, here they are," she said, tossing a set of red, long sleeved pajamas to me.

"Thanks," I replied as I looked over the pajamas. They looked like something my mom would wear, but they were really soft and looked very comfortable, so they were perfect.

"You can change in here. I'm going to find Jazz something to sleep in too. We'll be back," she said, grabbing some purple pajamas out of the drawer for herself and walked out, closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later she was back, with Jazz right behind her. She was wearing her purple pajamas, the complete opposite of what she had given me. Hers were cute and flirty. The top was feminine with lacy embroidery and spaghetti straps, and the bottom was a pair of snug boy shorts. I'm sure Alice's choice in night clothes was completely for Jazz's benefit. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

As she stepped inside the room, I could see Jazz's pajamas fully. He was wearing a pair of striped flannel pajama bottoms with an old, black Green Day t-shirt that I recognized.

"I bought that shirt for Edward when Rosalie and I went to the concert in Tacoma, our senior year of high school," I said. "I can't believe he still has it, it used to be one of his favorite t-shirts," I said, staring at the shirt as Jazz walked closer. He sat something down on the nightstand, but I was too enthralled in the reappearance of the old shirt to take much notice.

"It's still one of his favorites. He sleeps in it a lot," Alice noted, rustling a paper bag. Then she sat it on the floor next to the bed.

"Why don't we just talk in here so you can get comfortable?" Alice said, as she motioned to her huge bed full of fluffy pillows.

Without a word, I turned and climbed to the middle of her bed and nestled down under the blanket. I sat up, as Alice fluffed up pillows behind me. I leaned back against the pillows, and I hugged a small heart shaped pillow to my chest. She snuggled up next to me, and I patted the bed on the other side of me for Jazz to come sit down.

"Start whenever you're ready, Bella," Alice said encouragingly.

Just thinking about that time in my life made my chest ache and a lump form in my throat. "This is really hard for me. Once I start, please don't stop me, or I may not be able to finish," I pleaded, my voice already unsteady.

They both nodded their heads in agreement- but I was still worried that, even though I knew they loved me, they might not agree with my reasons for moving.

"Since Jazz doesn't know much about that time in my life, I'm going to direct the details toward him, ok?" I asked Alice.

"Of course, that makes sense," Alice replied, smiling reassuringly at me.

Gripping the cushion I was holding tighter to my chest, I sank back into the pillows behind me. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and for the first time in a very long time, allowed myself to fully remember that night.

***

"It all started at Vicky's graduation party. It was our first real party, since we all became adults. She had invited the entire senior class. Everyone was so excited about it... everyone except me. I just wanted it over with. I was still a little apprehensive about being around Jessica and Mike. I had actually hoped neither of them would be there that night.

Mike had dumped her earlier in the week and said some really hurtful things to her. We had all tried to console her, telling her it was his loss, and she was better off without his lying ass. Rather than being angry with Mike, Jessica proved how much she hated _me_ when she threatened that she would get back at me because Mike had asked her, 'Why can't you be more like Bella?' just before he ended their relationship.

I didn't understand how that was my fault. He never hid that fact that he had a crush on me. Somehow, Jessica had the notion that I welcomed Mike's advances toward me. When the truth was, he _repulsed_ me. I told her repeatedly that I never encouraged him. I stayed as far away from him as possible, always telling him to back off. Edward watched him like a hawk when he was around me, because he didn't trust him either. There were plenty of times Emmett had to step in between the two of them, in order to keep Edward from tearing Mike apart when he touched me, or said inappropriate things to me.

I tried to talk Edward out of going to the party. I had this ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to go wrong that night. He told me I was being silly, not to let Jessica make us miss the party of the year, and that we had to be there. So I ignored my intuition telling me to stay away from that damn party and went with the flow, putting on a cheerful facade.

The party was already in full swing when Emmett, Rose, Edward and I arrived. Alice's date for the party was Vicky's neighbor, James, and since he was taking care of the music, they were there much earlier than everyone else.

I spotted Alice's yellow Supra right away, which calmed my nerves somewhat. However, it still felt like a dark cloud was hanging over us, ready to unleash its worst on us.

Once inside, we mingled with friends from school for a little while, then decided to join the majority of the partiers out in the backyard. James had his equipment set up under a huge tent on a dance floor. Vicky's parents had gone all out for the party. They were the type of parents to give anything they could to their kids financially, but not stick around to actually parent them. They were out of town that weekend, as usual.

There was no sign of Mike or Jessica yet, so my nervous stomach eased a bit. Until Edward took my hand, pulling me out onto the dance floor.

"No, no, no… please, you know I hate to dance!" I begged.

"No, you hate being the center of attention, and you won't be. There's a lot of people dancing. Plus, you'll be with me," he reassured me.

He was right. I did hate attention being on me. I resisted at first, but I gave in quickly as he slid his arm around my waist, placing his hand at the small of my back and pulling me tightly against his body. He held my hand up to his chest with his other hand. I could feel his heart beat quicken when I wrapped my free arm around him, gently caressing his back.

I loved being in Edward's strong embrace so much, I didn't care who was watching us anymore. I closed my eyes and rested my cheek against his chest, as we slowly swayed across the dance floor. That was where I belonged, in his arms.

***

I hesitated when Jazz handed me a tissue. The tears that had welled in my eyes had started to fall.

My breathing hitched as I fought back against the emotions this was digging up. "I don't know if I can do this," I said to them, glancing over at Alice, who just caressed my hand and reached down to the floor beside the bed. She rose back up and handed me a bottle of Patron. "I thought you might need a little liquid courage tonight."

I glanced at Jazz, and he nodded his head, holding out a glass for each of us. Apparently, they had this planned ahead of time.

"It's ok, Bella, we'll drink with you," he said, as I poured tequila into each glass, spilling some onto his pajama pants.

"Sorry, my hands are a little shaky," I apologized.

"It's alright," he snickered. "They're not mine," he said, handing me and Alice our glasses.

I just stared back at his chest, lost in a memory of the last time I saw Edward wearing that t-shirt. We were snuggled up on his parent's sofa watching movies on a rainy night.

Jazz cleared his throat, and snapped his fingers to pull me out of my thoughts.

I tipped my drink back and swallowed, feeling the warmth all the way down my throat.

"Go ahead, Bella, go on with the story" Alice prodded. I simply nodded my head, as Jazz refilled my glass.

***

I hadn't realized the music had stopped until Edward kissed the top of my head. "They're taking a break, love," he whispered.

I loved it when he called me that.

I slowly opened my eyes and tilted my head up, so I could see him smiling back at me. He placed a kiss on the tip of my nose, making me giggle. I had never felt so loved. I didn't want that moment to end.

I looked around. I noticed we were the only people still on the dance floor. I heard Emmett laughing at us, and Rose fussing at him to stop. "Yo, Edward! They just brought in a keg. Let's go, man!" Emmett bellowed.

Rose and I decided to go look for Alice, while the guys went to get more beer from the keg. We had agreed to meet up inside the house.

Since we saw Jessica and Vicky headed toward the back porch where the keg was, Rose and I strolled around to the front of the house and set about making our way back inside, to look for Alice.

I was attempting to keep a safe distance from Jessica, and her jealous accusations. I couldn't endure another outburst from her. To be honest, I was feeling so serene and in love after that dance, I didn't want her to disrupt that feeling.

We found Alice in the kitchen making virgin Strawberry Daiquiris for herself and Angie. She offered to make drinks for us as well. Then the four of us moved into the living room to hang out. We laughed hysterically at Eric and Tyler's lame attempt to perform 'NSYNC's 'Bye Bye Bye', karaoke style... complete with their dance moves. Between karaoke sets, we talked about our plans after the summer, and when we would be heading off to college. I loved thinking about how much fun we were going to have. Alice, Edward and I were planning to attend UCLA. We had already started looking for an apartment to share off campus. Angie and Rose were headed to the University of Washington, with Angie's boyfriend Ben and Emmett. We intended on returning home every holiday and break from school.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed, until Lauren came rushing over to me, grabbing my arm. She said Edward needed me upstairs, that it was an emergency. She said she was going to get Vicky to help.

Rose said she was going to get Emmett, as I took off toward the stairs, a huge lump in my throat. Please let him be alright, I thought to myself. I hurried up the stairs, looking at my watch. It had been two hours since Rose, and I left the guys to find Alice. What could have happened in that short amount of time? My heart raced as I knocked, then flung open the doors.

There were four bedrooms, a study and a bathroom upstairs. Since neither of us was used to drinking, I assumed he was sick, so I was specifically looking for the bathroom.

My heart sank each time I opened a door and didn't find him there. I grew more distressed with each minute that passed and each room he wasn't in.

It was no wonder I hadn't run into Mike earlier... I found him passed out on the bathroom floor. I went back to the banister, and yelled downstairs to Angie to get someone to help Mike. I saw Rose and Alice talking to Emmett by the front door. They looked up at me, the looming question in their expressions. "There's only one more room left to check, I'll let you know in a minute," I yelled to them.

The last room was at the end of the hall. It had to be Vicky's bedroom... that's the only one I hadn't seen yet. My mind was reeling. Why would he be in her bedroom?

I knocked gently on the door, calling out Edward's name. There was a muffled sound coming from the room that I couldn't make out. I swallowed hard, the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach gaining strength. I knew something was terribly wrong, much more than just Edward being sick.

I pushed the door open slowly, not wanting to intrude, in case it wasn't Edward. Then the breath was knocked out of me, just as if someone had punched me in the stomach. I stood in the doorway completely stunned... watching the scene unfolding in front of me.

There was Edward, sprawled out in the middle of the bed, his button down shirt open. His head was leaning back on pillows at an odd angle with his chin tilted up, giving Jessica fucking Stanley free access to his neck. Clad in only a bra and mini-skirt, she was straddling his lap, kissing her way from his jaw line to his earlobe. Edward began moaning and caressing her sides.

A huge gasp escaped my lips. As air rushed to fill my lungs, I shuddered when she flicked her tongue along his ear. "Bella," Edward whispered. When he said my name, I knew he was aware that I was standing there.

I could feel the heat rising in my face as my anger rose to a boiling point. I had only been standing there for a matter of seconds, but it felt like hours. That scene has replayed in my mind millions of times since then.

I hadn't taken a complete breath before I started screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!"

Jessica sat up slightly, turning her head in my direction, effectively detaching her lips from Edward's neck.

Edward slowly raised his head to look at me. "Bella?" he said softly, rubbing his face and eyes with his hands.

He ran his hands through his hair and squinted at Jessica, who was still perched on top of him. He looked utterly shocked that they had been caught. Then he shoved her back, off his chest. I assumed he thought that would enable him to plead innocent later.

"Ever heard of knocking? Get the hell out of here so we can be alone! We're not finished yet!" Jessica barked at me, the most malevolent smirk across her face, and a dark flicker in her eyes.

"The hell you aren't! You're finished now!" I roared back at her.

That was it, I couldn't take anymore. I launched myself from the doorway, tackling her, and knocking her off of Edward and onto the floor. I was on top of her, screaming and swinging wildly at her. She must not have expected it, because she didn't fight back.

The next thing I knew, Emmett's arm was around my waist, pulling me off of her as I landed one last blow with a kick to her shin. "Damn, Bella, what are you doing? Stop squirming, I'm not letting you go!" he yelled.

Emmett chastising me was the last thing I needed.

Lauren came running into the room. "Jessica, are you alright? What happened?" Lauren asked, as she helped Jessica to her feet and dragged her out of the room. "You'll pay for that Swan!" Jessica screamed at me, as they left the room.

I was trying to catch my breath as I stared at Edward, who was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. The fury I had been feeling when I attacked Jessica was tempered by the immense heartache that was building as I watched him.

Emmett, still holding me around the waist with my back smashed against his chest, shouted at Edward. "Dude, what the fuck is going on?"

He not only had no answer for Emmett, he didn't even look up from his hands. "How can you just sit there? Look at me! Look what you've done!" I was crying and pleading with him to respond to me, while my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.

There was a moment when I thought Edward was actually going to apologize, but instead when he raised his head all he said was, "It's not what you think... I don't know what's going on..." shaking his head, which only caused me to start shrieking at him.

"How could you do that? How could you do that to me, to us? I thought you loved me," I bawled as my emotions overwhelmed me, and I sank toward the floor.

Emmett caught me and picked me up with one arm under my legs, and the other arm around my back. "I'm getting her out of here. You get yourself together. I'll send Ben and the girls to get you," Emmett snapped at Edward, as we walked out the door.

I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck and buried my face on his shoulder, as he pushed his way through the large group gathered at the door. The last thing I heard was Edward.

"I _**do **_love you," he choked out.

I could hear everyone talking about me as we passed them. 'Poor Bell..., I knew they were all wrong for each other... I never knew what they saw in each other... knew this day was coming... no one is that perfect.'

It went on and on.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and never lifted my head. It wasn't enough that my entire existence, which revolved around Edward, imploded; it had to be done in such a public way.

We met Alice and Rose on the stairs. "Get Edward home before someone calls the cops," Emmett told them. "All we need is to drag Charlie into this mess."

"Charlie? What happened?" Rose asked.

"I don't know the details," Emmett said.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked. I didn't answer. I just shook my head without raising it, taking raged breaths. I knew if I made eye contact with Alice, I would lose what little self-control I had left.

"I have to get her out of here. Just go, get Edward. He's in the room at the end of the hall. Have Ben help you if you need it," Emmett ordered.

Emmett managed to get me into the jeep to take me home. Once the jeep was moving, and we were safely away from the party, Emmett asked, "Bella, do you think you can tell me what happened?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, and the tears that had slowed began to flow again. All that I managed to say was, "Why? Why? Why would he do that?" As the pain I was trying to push down inside, tore its way free.

Emmett reached over and patted my hand, "It's ok, Bells, we'll get you through this. I'm sure it's a misunderstanding. He loves you more than anything. He would never knowingly hurt you," he said calmly, trying to soothe me.

I turned in my seat so my back was toward Emmett. I knew he would never take sides against Edward, and I really didn't want him to. I wished I would have listened to my own intuition and just stayed home that night.

I was humiliated and ashamed that I hadn't seen it coming. But more than that, was the complete gut wrenching feeling of loss. It felt like my heart had just been ripped out of me, and I was left with a massive whole inside.

All that was left was a shell.

We arrived at the house to see Charlie sitting on the porch, his arms folded across his chest. It was obvious someone had alerted him to be on the lookout for us. As we pulled into the driveway, I could see the anger radiating from Charlie's eyes. I had never seen him so angry.

Emmett walked around the jeep to help me out. "It might look better to Charlie if I didn't have to carry you inside," he whispered. I nodded and looked up into the mirror. I wasn't surprised at how horrible I looked, with my swollen red eyes and puffy face... considering all the hysterics I had been through. I tried to choke back the tears that were still trying to escape.

"Okay... time to face Charlie," I said to Emmett softly.

"Come on, you can do this," he said, as he held the door open for me while I climbed out of the Jeep. I lost my footing in the loose gravel, and once again Emmett was there catching me. I looked up to see Charlie's facial expression change as he jumped to his feet, taking the porch stairs two at a time, running to me.

"Bella, are you hurt?" Charlie asked, reaching out his hand to take me from Emmett. I just shook my head at him. I didn't want to explain how far beyond hurt I really was.

"I'll call tomorrow to check on you, Bells," Emmett said, as he handed me off to Charlie. Then he walked back around to get in his Jeep.

I nodded toward him. "Thanks Emmett, for everything," I said, looking him in the eyes for the first time since he rescued me, from my own personal hell.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing her home, Emmett," Charlie said. Charlie always liked Emmett; they bonded over sporting events. They even shared a passion for fishing.

After Emmett left, Charlie helped me into the house.

"Bells, you didn't answer me. Are you hurt? What the hell happened?" he demanded, as he helped me up the stairs and into the house.

"I thought you already knew," I said through a resurgence of fresh tears. I was broken. I couldn't speak without tears falling, and my throat felt so raw. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, not even Charlie. I just wanted to curl up and die... but since I was never one to agree with suicide, sleep would have to suffice.

"I received a phone call from the station saying there was a complaint about you fighting with Jessica Stanley. That's not like you, Bella. Since when do you fight anyone?" he asked. "And where is Edward? Why didn't _he_ bring you home?" I couldn't believe he was throwing Edward back in my face.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" I screamed at him and ran upstairs to my room, slamming the door. Obviously, whoever he talked to hadn't told him about Edward's involvement in my fight with Jessica.

I collapsed on the bed, still wearing my clothes from the party. I pulled my knees up to my chest in the fetal position. I stayed in that position, weeping, until I allowed sleep to take me under.

The nightmares that came to me that night were indescribable.

I awoke to the sound of Charlie arguing loudly with someone downstairs. All I could make out was, "I'll bring her in myself. Wait outside!"

I sat up, straining to hear what was going on. I heard the sound of the front door being slammed shut, and Charlie walking up the stairs. His steps were slow and heavy. A few seconds later, he was knocking on my bedroom door. He let me know that although he hated to do it, he had to place me under arrest for the assault on Jessica.

The bitch pressed charges against me.

I went to the station with Charlie without an argument. Life as I knew it was over. Going to jail would help keep my mind off of what I had lost.

At least that's what I thought.

At the station, I was finger printed, and my mug shot taken. Since I was the chief's daughter I was put in a holding area, waiting to hear what would happen next. I didn't care where they put me. I only wanted to sleep... maybe I could escape the nightmare I was living. I folded my arms on the table in front of me, lying my head down on them, and closed my eyes.

I heard the door creak open, and two people sit down on either side of the table with me. I didn't look up until I heard Edward's father, Carlisle, say my name. "Um, Bella, honey, are you alright?"

"Carlisle, why are _you_ here?" I gasped. My heart almost stopped when I realized the other person sitting there was Jessica's father.

"Charlie called and asked me to be here since Edward was involved in the altercation as well," he said, in his calming doctor's tone.

I sat there staring at Carlisle... and all I could see were Edward's eyes looking back at me. "Why? He didn't hurt anyone!" I yelled, defending him. As if he hadn't all but destroyed me the night before.

"No, he was a witness though," Mr. Stanley spoke up, gruffly.

"Oooh, I see. He's witnessing against me," I said softly, my voice cracking, betraying my false bravado. Looking down at my hands, I slowly laid my head back down on my arms as a fresh wave of emotion hit me again. If my heart could be possibly be crushed any further, it was just disintegrated... right there in front of Carlisle.

"No, no, Bella... he's being forced to witness. He doesn't want to," Carlisle said, stroking my hair.

"That's why we're here. To settle this as quickly as possible," Charlie said, entering the room.

I raised my head to see Charlie holding the door open. "Gentlemen, after you." He escorted them to another room, leaving me alone with my thoughts again.

Charlie and Carlisle managed to talk Jessica's father into dropping the charges later, but he did take out a restraining order against me.

I was able to go home later that night when I was released to Charlie, but the whole experience was mortifying. Before we left, Mr. Stanley made a point of reminding me of the restraining order being placed against me for his precious Jessica... as if I would ever want to go within a hundred miles of her if I had the choice.

The first time Edward called me, begging me to let him try to explain, I listened as he told me he didn't know what happened. He didn't know how he got there, or how she ended up on him like that. I was so mad that he thought I would be gullible enough to believe he was totally innocent. Like Jessica's shirt just flew off, she tripped and landed on top of him in that bed. It was a miraculous fucking... or it would have been, if I hadn't walked in on them.

I was so angry that he continued to think I would accept his lame ass excuses, that I turned off my cell and refused to take any more calls from him. He left many messages, begging me to talk to him and listen to his side of the story. He finally listened when Charlie threatened to arrest him if he didn't stop coming to the house.

After about two weeks the calls stopped, and I didn't hear from anyone except an occasional call from Angie or Alice. I had decided I couldn't take being away from him any longer, no matter what had happened. I needed it to be over and for us to figure out a way to move on together.

I called Edward, but reached his voice mail. I left a message asking him to come over for dinner to talk things out. Charlie had to work the late shift, so he wouldn't be home until morning, giving me plenty of time to take care of everything.

I made Edward's favorite dinner, my lasagna. Then, since I was attempting to make our first night back together as romantic as possible, I went to the store and bought some candles. On the way home, I decided to stop at Movie Time, the video rental store. I picked out a romantic comedy and a suspense movie, in case he wasn't up for the chick flick. On the way out of the store, I literally ran into Lauren and Jessica as they came in the door.

"Awww, poor little Bella... she doesn't know which end is up anymore, without her precious Edward, does she?" Jessica baited me with her condescending remarks.

I'd never been a violent person, but Jessica sure knew how to bring it out of me. I'd wanted to smash her so bad I could taste it, like venom swirling in my mouth.

"That's enough, Jess. It was an accident," Lauren said. I was surprised she was attempting to call off Jessica's vicious approach.

"No! She's always flaunting herself in front of the guys, like she's so much better than the rest of us. Teasing him… I mean them. But look at her now, she couldn't even keep _Edward_ satisfied!"

Jessica's mouth didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, so I helped her.

One punch to the mouth, and she hit the floor.

I rubbed my knuckles, sore from the impact with her face, and I looked at Lauren, who had stepped between us with pepper spray in her hand. "Back off, Bella, I don't want to spray you, but I will if you force me."

"No, wait, Lauren," Jessica muttered as she dragged her sorry ass up off the floor. My stomach turned at just the thought of her with Edward.

"I think I have something Bella needs to see," Jessica said digging in her purse. Then she held out a couple of pictures of her in bed with someone. "What the hell is that?" I yelled as I leaned in closer to try and grab them away from her. She jerked her hand away and I missed, but I could finally make out the man's face clearly.

Edward.

"No, no, no, Bella," She said wagging her finger at me. "These are mine. You're not getting your grubby mitts on them. They're my pride and joy," she grinned from ear to ear.

I was quickly spinning out of control.

"Where… when…. When did you take those?" I sputtered out, afraid I wouldn't like her answer.

The cackling laugh she let out reassured my fear. "The weekend after the graduation party, when you were refusing to talk to Edward. He needed someone to _talk_ to, and I was_ more than willing_," she spat at me. "We've been inseparable since. He's mine Bella, you gave him up."

"Jessica, stop it!" Lauren blurted out.

I could feel myself sinking back into the pit of despair that I had just climbed my way out of. The overwhelming need to simultaneously kill her, and shrivel up and disappear was almost suffocating.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts, to regain some form of self-control. "Give me those pictures!" I demanded as I lunged at her again, this time throwing her off balance enough to make her drop one of the photos. I tried to get to it before she picked it up, but Lauren intervened.

Stepping between us, Lauren said, "Bella, if he _is_ into Jessica now, there really isn't much you can do about it. Maybe you should just go home and calm down," she begged.

I stared at her, as if she had three heads or something. How could she believe that? Lauren and I used to be friends, before Jessica twisted her into one of her drones.

"Ladies, I have just called the police. They are on the way to break up this little love fest you have going on here!" the store manager shouted at us from a safe distance.

"Oh, great, Charlie, just what I need," I huffed.

"I do believe you are breaking the restraining order there, Bella," Jessica reminded me, her hysterical laughter reminded me of the laughing hyenas Charlie and I watched on a wildlife show the month before. "Maybe you should run off to your mommy's house in Florida," Jessica said, dripping sarcasm with every word.

"Maybe," I said, surprising even myself as I turned, tossed the movies back on the counter and ran out of the store, jumping in my truck without looking back.

Jessica was being a sarcastic bitch as usual, but she had put the idea in my head. I had been accepted by the University of Florida in Gainesville as a backup college choice. I could move to live with my mom until school started, then get an apartment near the university. I certainly couldn't stay in Forks and watch Jessica and Edward live out _my_ dreams.

When I got back home I called Edward, and canceled my invitation, without giving him a chance to ask why. I made the arrangements for a one way flight to Florida the next day.

Explaining it all to Charlie had been easier than I thought it would be. It seems, I had made life pretty rough on him at the station. He had been doing everything he could to defend my actions. This latest infraction of breaking the restraining order could have landed me back in jail, so moving to Florida would save us both the humiliation. Of course my mom couldn't have been happier to hear that I would be moving to Florida.

I packed as quickly as possible and left the next day. I didn't even call Alice, Rose, or Angie until I was already in Florida. They were all reasonably upset with me for not talking to them before leaving, but luckily for me, I have three fantastic friends who forgave me quickly. Even Emmett forgave me for leaving, telling me I would always be his little sister, and if I needed him for anything to call him.

After that, the only one I kept in close contact with from Forks was Alice. I never heard anything from Edward after I moved. I expected him to show up to trying to get me back or at least to call, but there was nothing. You would think that would have made getting over him easier, but in reality, it made me believe everything Jessica told me that much more. Why else wouldn't he have come after me? He must have been involved with someone else. He just didn't love me like I loved him. I was so naive.

***

"So now you know everything, " I finally finished. I looked at Alice for the first time since resuming my story. She was staring at me with her mouth agape, shaking her head. "No, Bella...he loved you more than anything. He couldn't go after you," she cried.

"He _couldn't _go after me? What does that mean?" I asked, wiping my tear stained face with the sleeve of the pajamas I was wearing. Jazz wrapped an arm around my shoulder, trying to sooth me. I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"He…." Alice began, but was cut off by Jazz.

"Damn, Bella, I had no idea he was such a douche," Jazz interrupted, gently stroking my arm. His statement caused Alice to snap her head around toward us.

"HEY! Wait a minute, you _believed_ JESSICA? Were you hit on the head or something? She's been trying to hurt you since Mike made it common knowledge he had it bad for you!" Alice yelled, now pacing around the room with her arms flailing about, as she worked the story out in her mind.

"I know, but you didn't see them together, I did. Plus, the pictures, Alice, they were very, explicit…." my voice trailed off as I felt the all too familiar pressure winding its way back into my throat.

Jazz began patting my back in an attempt to calm me. "Alice, she saw them. Case closed," he warned.

"No, Jazz, the case is NOT closed!" she corrected sternly. "He's my brother for God sake. I think I know him a little better than you do!" she yelled back at him. "Besides, if you ever expect a chance with me, you have to give him a chance too!"

He flinched at her biting tone, causing me to sit up straight. "Alice, Jazz is just defending me. You're right though, he doesn't know Edward at all. However, I do… or I thought I did," I said, scooting to the edge of the bed, facing Alice.

"What did you mean, when you said he couldn't go after me in Florida?" I asked again.

"I meant, Charlie told him you never wanted to see or hear from him again, and that you had taken out a restraining order against _him,_" Alice said, as she sat back down next to me, taking my hand in hers. "Bella, is it true?"

"No, I never…. Oh my God, Charlie told him that? _Charlie?_ I know he meant well, that he couldn't stand to see me so upset all the time... but to do that... to say that to Edward, it's just... wrong!" I cried.

"Well, at least that's one mystery solved," Alice sighed. "Now, let's think about the rest, Bella. You said Lauren came to get you at the party because Edward was sick?"

"Ummm... no. She said that he needed me, and it was an emergency. I just figured he was sick. What's your point?"

"Helloooo… maybe a set up," Alice said, waving her hand in front of my face, as if I couldn't see her standing right in front of me.

"But Lauren and I were friends since elementary school. Sure, we grew apart as we got older, but she wouldn't hurt me like that. She tried to stop Jessica's verbal attack on me in the store, " I countered.

"I don't know, Bella, I don't have all the answers," Alice said, throwing her hands up in the air. "All I can tell you is what I saw and the differences between what you're saying, and what Edward told me," she sighed dramatically, dropping down onto the bed.

"Wait… what do you mean, 'what Edward told' you? What did he say?" I asked, moving closer to her, suddenly becoming nauseous. The look on Alice's face actually scared me a little.

A/N I wanted to get to Alice's explanation, but Bella just wouldn't quit talking! Alice will have her turn in the next chapter. ;) You know what to do… leave me some love. =)


	5. Chapter 5 EveningUp

A/N Thank you all for the awesome reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate all the support! A special thank you to Nanavette for motivating me with her sweet tweets. 3 As always, akeim blessed this chapter with her superb beta skills. She makes every chapter sparkle. Thank you, my dear!

Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. =) Read on!  
-

Chapter 5 Evening-up

"Alice, please tell me," I pleaded.

Alice stared back at me, biting her bottom lip. "I'm not really betraying his trust by telling you what he said. He never told me not to tell you, but keep in mind that this happened a long time ago, and I might not get everything precisely right." I nodded my head in agreement with her. "You really should talk to him about this," she said. I glared at her.

"No, no no. Come on, Alice! I need to know the truth," I demanded. "Although... I thought he didn't remember anything," I added, mocking his words to me from so long ago.

Ignoring my sarcasm, Alice sighed and continued. "He told me his memories from that night were very sketchy, and incoherent at best." She stood and began pacing as she tried to recall the memory. "The most he could piece together from his recollections started when he went with Emmett to get beer, and he ended up getting Hunch Punch from Vicky instead, because the line for the keg was extremely long. He said at first, he refused it, but looking back at the long line, and knowing he wanted to get back to you in case Mike was on the prowl again, he accepted it. He offered to get Emmett some, but you know Emmett. He wouldn't be caught dead drinking some girly punch," she paused to giggle at the thought. I looked at her impatiently, and she started again. "Edward took his drink and went inside looking for you, leaving Emmett in line waiting for beer. He wandered around for a while, and then the next thing he remembered was you, waking him up by kissing him seductively... and pulling his shirt open." Alice stopped talking, and looked at me inquisitively with one arched eyebrow.

I sat there dumbfounded for a second, staring at her. "Huh?" I questioned, shaking my head vehemently. "No, that's not what happened! I told you exactly what happened," I said angrily. "He was with HER! I caught them together! He wasn't sleeping, he was... moaning as she kissed him," I finished, disgusted. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as my anger increased. How could he lie to her like that?

"Calm down, Bella, let me finish," she said quietly. "Then, you were suddenly across the room screaming. The next thing he knew, you were fighting with Jessica, and Emmett was pulling you off of her. Everything was a blur to him- he couldn't explain how you got across the room, or how Jessica managed to weasel her way into the room. He also had no idea why his memory was so hazy," she pleaded.

"If that's the case, why was he just lying there, letting Jessica do that to him?" I prodded.

"I don't know, but I don't think he LET her do anything. It sounded to me as if he thought you were the one doing that, until your scream snapped him out of whatever stupor he was in. It all makes more sense, now that I have your side of the story. But that was all he remembered," Alice said, moving closer to me. "He described it as fragments of memories, like pieces of a puzzle that didn't quite fit together, leaving gaps in his mind," Alice said, reaching out and touching my hand gently. "He has wrestled with the guilt for years, thinking he must have been drunk and blacked out or something, effectively ruining your relationship," she finished, a sad expression on her face. She quietly rubbed the top of my hand for a moment, waiting for me to comment.

I took a deep breath and began to speak, my voice getting shakier by the minute. "Alice, let me ask you this. Did you believe that I was the one kissing him when he was on the bed?" I appreciated how careful she was trying not to upset me more than necessary, but at the same time I was astonished by her inability to separate her love for her brother, from the facts that I witnessed.

"I did, until tonight. Remember, I didn't have your side of the story. I don't doubt what you saw, Bella. I just think there is a lot more to it than what you think." Finally she said, "I don't believe Edward cheated on you."

Alice saw the exasperation on my face, as my mouth fell open to argue back. She held up her tiny hand up, to stop my rebuttal. "Wait a second, Bella. I know you think he did, but if we can prove that he didn't cheat on you… what would that mean to you?"

I couldn't believe where this conversation was going. "How could we prove he didn't cheat, Alice? It was six years ago, and I told you everything I saw, everything she said to me. There was no denying what was happening between them at that moment,"I said angrily. I was tired of running around in circles, trying to get Alice to accept what had happened. I presumed her brother was, and always will be, a saint in her eyes.

"Could he have been drugged?" Jazz said, sitting up from his spot on the bed. I had all but forgotten he was still sitting there.

"I was wondering the same thing, Jazz," Alice cooed back to him.

I whipped my head around to look at him. "What? Who would have drugged him? He may have been a little drunk, but he would have gotten sick before he would have been drunk enough to black out. Remember that we were still reasonably innocent teenagers at that point, not much into drinking... or anything else, for that matter. Charlie would have found out for sure in this one horse town," I huffed.

Jazz shrugged his shoulders, "It's just a possibility is all I'm saying. Keep an open mind," he replied.

I sat there gawking at Jazz as his words sank in. 'Drugged'... Then it hit me… like a ton of bricks, right in the chest. The table had suddenly turned on me. I had the sinking feeling... that I may have been the one responsible for destroying the best relationship I've ever had, because I believed that bitch, Jessica. I couldn't see past my hurt and anger long enough to figure out what may have really happened at the time. If this was actually true, I couldn't see how Edward would ever forgive me.

I closed my eyes and lowered my face into my hands. "Oh. My. God." I whispered, mostly to myself.

"I think that's something we need to find out," Alice said, nodding her head at Jazz as I looked up from my hands.

"What? We need to find out if he was drugged or not?" I stammered. Alice nodded at me with a sad teary-eyed pouty face. "How…. never mind, I don't want to think about it anymore tonight... I think I may be sick," I said, bolting toward the bathroom.

I still couldn't believe it. After all this time, all these years of pain. Could I have been wrong? Could I have been so blinded that I didn't see what was right in front of me? No, it couldn't be. I would've known if something was wrong with Edward. I would've been able to see right through that horrid bitch's intentions toward the only man I've ever loved. I would've seen it. Right?

From the bathroom I could hear Alice and Jazz talking, as I tried to get myself together.

"I have one more question before you start your investigation, Alice," Jazz said authoritatively. His 'official police business' voice sounded like he was talking to an actual private investigator. "If he was completely innocent, why didn't he go after Bella when she moved to Florida? I wouldn't have given up so easily, not if I loved her as much as you've said that he loved her," Jazz said. Obviously, he still wasn't buying Edward's total innocence.

I waited with bated breath for her response.

"I told you… Charlie and the restraining order, duh! Any other questions, and you'll have to ask Edward," she finished with annoyance. She was irritated that he had any doubts regarding her theory. She was used to always being right, and no one questioning her opinions.

I returned from the bathroom, the sick feeling lingering in the pit of my stomach. I sat on the edge of the bed, and stared at the floor. I was thinking about what a mess my life had turned into, when Alice leaned over to me, lifting my chin with her finger. "Bella, I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but this is all very good. We're finally getting to the bottom of things. It'll help both you and Edward move on. Where ever that may be, together or not. At least you will know the truth."

She spoke with such sweetness, I couldn't help but smile slightly and nod my head, as a lonely tear spilled down my cheek. I wiped away the tear and changed the subject quickly, shaking my head to clear my thoughts away, at least for the time being.

"Alright Alice, it's your turn. Since you really can't start this investigation of yours until morning, can you please tell me what Emmett was going on about at dinner? Something about you and how Edward ended up owning his business," I pleaded. I didn't want to spend another second thinking about the mess I had made of my life.

Alice took a deep breath before she began. "After you left, it took some convincing for Edward to agree to go on to college with me, but Mom and Dad finally talked him into it. We went on with our plans, and got an apartment off campus. It was one of the apartments we had looked at with you, Bella. The first year was beyond difficult. Edward hardly ever left the apartment, except to go to class. He never came home with me for holidays or anything. He said it would be too hard to be in Forks without you," Alice said softly, pausing to take a sip of her drink. I felt the wound deepen in my chest, as I thought about what I may have done.

"I continued seeing James every time I came home. He wrote, and called me while I was at school. He even came to visit, but Edward wouldn't let him stay in our apartment. He constantly tried to get me away from James. He kept saying there was something about him that he didn't trust. I blew it off as jealousy," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why would he be jealous?" I interrupted.

"I thought he was jealous that I was in a relationship, and he wasn't," Alice replied.

"Oh, I see…" I furrowed my brow as I thought about that. "I'm sorry I interrupted. Keep going," I said, encouraging her to continue.

"During a summer break from school, James took me to a secluded spot between Forks and La Push. It was beautiful. He had a blanket set up with dinner and wine. I thought it was romantic and sweet… until I rejected his proposal. That was the night I saw a side of him that I never knew existed," Alice whispered, lowering her head and closing her eyes. I reached out to rub her back, attempting to comfort her.

I felt the bed shake as Jazz sat straight up in the bed. "Did he hurt you?" Jazz asked, clinching his jaw as fire blazed in his eyes.

When Alice looked up at him, she had tears pooling in her eyes. In a flash, he jumped to his feet and quickly walked around the bed to her side. He knelt down beside her, taking her hand in both of his.

"I will never let him hurt you again," he said. Instantly, his anger was replaced with genuine concern for her. I had never seen him react that way to any woman that I've seen him with, over the years.

"He didn't physically hurt me, but he did frighten me. It went from a sweet, loving proposal to a violent outburst, with him throwing everything and screaming at me... in a matter of seconds," she cried. Jazz reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"I ran from him and he screamed that I could keep running, but I'd never get away from him. Then he got in his truck and pulled out, leaving me there in the middle of nowhere. As he pulled away, he flashed a handgun at me, a gun I never knew he owned. It was if he was saying he could have shot me, anytime he wanted. It scared me so much that I didn't notice he was taking everything with him, including my purse with my cell phone, so I couldn't call anyone to pick me up. I was so afraid he might turn around and come back looking for me, that I ran all the way back to the closest gas station, to phone home. When Emmett answered the phone, I burst into tears, telling him what happened. He and Ben arrived a short time later to pick me up. When I asked him why he brought Ben along, he said he was worried that if he had run into James along the way, he would've killed him, so he brought Ben to prevent that from happening.

By the time we dropped Ben off at Angie's house, it was pretty late when we got home. Dad was on the phone with Charlie, and Mom met me at the door. She said James had called her and told her I ran off and he couldn't find me. He tried to convince her that I was literally running away. Of course, she knew me better than that.

After I explained what really happened, we sat down to a family meeting, with Edward on a speaker phone since he was still at the apartment. It was decided that I wasn't to go anywhere alone until James was under control. Charlie went out on patrol to try and find him, but didn't have any luck.

A few days later, I went to La Push with Angie and Ben, to drop off some athletic equipment that Ben was donating to the school. When we got back, we found Edward sitting on the front porch. I was so happy to see him back home, it took me a few seconds to realize what he had in his hand. He was twirling a set of keys on a golden key chain around his finger. He said that he had 'run into' James at the café, and James had a change of heart. That he was deeply sorry for scaring me and leaving me like that. He had decided he was ready to move on, and he wanted to sell the café," Alice said, pausing to take a breath.

"Now of course I'm not stupid, I knew Edward coerced the apology and most likely was forcing him to leave town too. Even so, as long as I never had to see James again, I didn't care why he was leaving. Dad had met them at the café and helped by backing Edward financially, so he could afford to buy the business... with certain conditions. I didn't find out until much later what those conditions were, and that James had actually pulled his gun on Edward before Dad got there." Alice stopped when a gasp escaped my lips.

"Wh-Wh- What? Was he hurt?" I still couldn't stand the thought of him being hurt, in any way.

"No, James effectively had his ass handed to him by Emmett, who had walked in the side door and remained unseen, while Edward tried to reason with James. Emmett stayed out of sight until James pulled the gun from his waistband. That was all the invitation Emmett needed to give James the ass kicking of his life," she said, a small smile creeping on her face.

"After that, it didn't take long to convince him that it would be in his best interest to sell the café and get the hell out of town, before Charlie was brought into the equation. James obviously wanted no part of the police being involved. Edward and Emmett discovered the reason James was so against Charlie being called, and it wasn't because of what he did to me, or the gun being pulled on Edward. James was caught up with a notorious gang out of Seattle. Since I wasn't around for longer than a few days at a time, I had no idea of his involvement with the gang. However, it did explain the many times he had told me he was going to Seattle to get 'supplies'," she said, making air quotes with her fingers. "I always wondered why he needed so many supplies to run the café." This was getting more twisted by the minute, I thought to myself. She continued on.

"James packed up his belongings and moved down to Seattle with his cousin Vicky. I don't know where he is now, nor do I care," Alice finished with a huff.

"What were the special conditions?" Jazz spoke up, from his spot next to Alice.

"Oh, only that he never returns to Forks, never contact me again in any way, and stay away from our family," she said with a slight giggle. "It shouldn't be too hard for him, since he doesn't have any family here anymore. He was paid much more than the property was worth at the time. He had let it deteriorate drastically from what you would have remembered, Bella. He hated that place. It was his father that pushed him to run it for the family. So it's not like he didn't get a decent deal out of it," Alice said, smiling at me. "So are we even now?"

"Even?" I cried, astounded. "He threatened you and Edward with a gun. He was part of a dangerous gang. Emmett could have gotten seriously hurt fighting him, and it all happened years ago. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. To be honest, I was a little hurt that she hadn't confided in me.

"I didn't want to cause you any more distress than you had already been going through, Bella." Alice sighed, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "We're good now, Bella. We've faced a few demons, now let's move forward," she said, gently caressing my arm.

I sat there looking at Alice, and I couldn't help but admire her strength. I couldn't believe she wanted to just sweep it under the rug, like it was no big deal. I wondered silently if I would've been that strong, given that situation.

I nodded. "Yes, let's move forward," I agreed with a yawn. The events of the day had suddenly caught up with me, and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I must not have been the only one that was exhausted, because Jazz softly whispered goodnight to Alice, kissing her on the cheek, and made his way to Edward's room for the night.

I nestled under the covers, on my side of Alice's huge bed, picking up the heart shaped pillow again and holding it to my chest, as I started to drift off to sleep. Alice turned out the lights, and climbed into the bed, sliding under the covers.

After a few moments, I heard Alice clear her throat softly.

"Bella?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could ever forgive Edward enough... that we could all be friends again?" she whispered. There was fear in her voice, like she was afraid of what my answer would be.

I tried to even out my breathing, so she would think I was already asleep. I'd heard what she asked, but I wasn't ready to answer that question yet... and I didn't want to disappoint her any more.

Morning came with relief, as I found out Charlie had planned a fishing trip for me and Jazz.

Spending a calm, Sunday afternoon fishing with Charlie, after the drama we had Saturday night, felt like a blessing. We went to a little fishing hole in La Push, where we met up with Charlie's friend, Harry Clearwater.

I remembered Harry, but it had been a long time since I had seen him last. The years showed in the lines of his face. It was nice hearing stories of how Charlie has spent the last few years that I'd been away. I was glad to hear how he filled his days with fishing, and hunting trips when the weather permitted it.

After letting everyone show off their expert fishing skills, I wandered off by myself to let Charlie, Jazz and Harry have their male bonding time, while fishing. Besides, I needed the down time to recharge my mind.

I walked along the water's edge, thinking about my interview the next morning, and hoping I could land the job. I gazed down the shoreline, surprised to see a woman in a pale green, strapless spring dress. She was sitting on a log, seemingly deep in thought as she looked out over the water. She glanced up at me, as I walked closer. Her gentle smile was warm and friendly. She seemed very familiar, but I couldn't place her... until I heard someone yell her name.

"Leah, where are you?" a male voice called out with urgency, from somewhere off in the distance. She arose from her spot on the log, waving goodbye to me as she ran gracefully back toward the trees. As she ran, her long dark hair billowed behind her, complementing her tan skin exquisitely. The expression on her face as he repeated her name told me she was running toward someone she loved very much. "I'll be right there, baby," she yelled back, to the voice beyond the trees.

I missed that in my own life... the overwhelming feeling of love when the man you love calls out your name. There's nothing like it. That simple action can lift your spirits like no other.

Edward was the only one who ever made me feel that way.

I realized I may have been intruding on a private moment, so I returned to the men to find them wrapping up their fishing excursion. Harry was razzing Charlie about losing to the tenderfoot. Charlie had caught the most fish, but Jazz surprisingly caught the biggest. We laughed all the way back home as they filled me in on all the expert angler action I missed, while on my walk.

Monday night, I couldn't wait to tell everyone how much I loved the school in La Push. It was small, but what it lacked in sophistication it made up for in personality. I was nervous walking into the school. I thought they would see me as an outsider, since I didn't live on the reservation. Nevertheless, everyone was so friendly. Even Mrs. Uley, the principal, was genuinely nice. I could see myself easily working for her.

I was almost back to Charlie's house, when my cell phone buzzed. It was Mrs. Uley, calling to offer me the job, if I wanted it. I was so excited I squealed into the phone, and promptly apologized for hurting her ear.

What an impression to leave her with… you goob, I had thought to myself. Alice must have been rubbing off on me.

Charlie and Jazz were waiting on the front porch when I arrived back at the house. I got out of the car, almost shaking. I was about to explode, I couldn't hold it in anymore. "I love it in La Push! And I got the job!" I yelled.

Charlie and Jazz both catapulted off the porch, taking turns hugging and congratulating me. After Jazz put me back on my feet, I pushed away from him.

"What about you? How did your interview go?" I asked, using my fingers as air quotes when I said the word interview. I knew Jazz hated it when I did that, but let's face it… we knew he had the job. My dad was the chief, for crying out loud.

Jazz looked over at Charlie and shrugged. "It was good, I guess. The interrogation was harsh, but it looks promising," he said, with a sad little smile.

"Dad, what did you do? You know Jazz would be a great addition to your squad. Give him the chance to prove himself!" I said, fuming. How could he not hire him?

Then I heard a low chuckle emanating from Jazz.

"Whoa, Bells," Charlie chuckled. "I just played a little joke on your friend, here. I had to make sure he would fit in with the guys. I know he has the credentials required, but a sense of humor in this line of work is just as important," Charlie said, smiling as he gave Jazz a pat on the back. "He's a good sport and the rest of the force agreed that he will be an asset to the FPD," Charlie said, smiling from ear to ear. He was obviously quite proud of himself, having fooled me.

I slugged Jazz on the shoulder for tricking me like that. "Ouch! Damn, Bella. Have you been doing some weight training lately or something? That actually stung a little," Jazz snickered, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh shut up, Jazz. I was defending you to my dad, and you were just playing me," I pouted, trying to act like I was I was offended. But I was actually bubbling with happiness on the inside. We had both gotten jobs we wanted, and for the moment, life was looking up.

I couldn't help but crack a smile as he looked at me, sad puppy dog eyes and all, and poking out his lower lip too.

"Sorry Bella, I had to play along. He's not just your dad anymore. He's my boss," Jazz reminded me.

"That's right! So let's get a move on! I want the cruiser washed before dinner. I ordered pizza, and it should be here any minute," Charlie interrupted.

"No way!" I yelled, giggling. "Work starts tomorrow... until then, he's a free man!"

I pulled Jazz up the porch steps, and into the house to get ready for dinner. I decided that for one night, I would not think of the pain of my past, or worry about what the future held. For one night, I was just going to be a girl, hanging out with the boys. Because, who knows? Tomorrow, everything could change.

A/N Please click on the little button and leave some sugar. =)


	6. Chapter 6 Girl's Day Out

_A/N: This has been a long time coming. I hope I have one or two people still interested enough to read along to see what happens next to these crazy kids. _

_**Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I only play with the characters. =) Read on!**_

**Chapter 6: Girl's Day Out**

After a wonderfully exciting (and mentally exhausting) first week at my new job on the reservation, I was ready for a peaceful weekend. Of course, my delightfully energetic best friend had other ideas.

"Oh, Bella, you can't lounge around all weekend! You agreed to go shopping tomorrow with us, remember? Angie has been counting on our girl's day! She's been so looking forward to some time away from her boys…I really don't want to let her down," Alice whined. I plopped onto the sofa in the family room, where Charlie & Jazz were vegged out in front of the big-screen TV, watching a football game after work.

Alice cleared her throat in an attempt to get my attention, as if I hadn't heard her incessant bellyaching about our shopping trip for the last thirty minutes. She had not stopped talking about it since she got here. "Bella, please… I have it all planned out. You can even pick where we stop for dinner on the way home. Any place you want… I promise," She practically begged.

Charlie looked at me, giving me his fatherly glare. I knew that look. I remembered it well from when I was a little girl. In other words… _play nice, Bella!_

"Alright," I relented. "You know I would never let Angie down like that. What time are we leaving tomorrow?" I said with a heavy sigh.

"Yaaaay!" Alice squealed. "You won't regret it, Bella. We're going to have such a good time!"

"Ok, girls, now that it has been settled, can you please take the conversation somewhere else? We can't hear the game," Charlie pleaded.

Jazz stood up, taking Alice's hand, leading her toward the door. "Goodnight Bella, Charlie. I'll see you in the morning!" Alice called out, Jazz pulling her outside, winking at me over his shoulder.

I decided I should try to get a good night sleep, since I truly had no idea what Alice had planned for tomorrow. I had been on shopping trips with her in the past, and they were always a major event. At least I get to pick where we're going to eat. And you can bet it won't be some fru-fru tea party-type place like Alice would choose.

I was wide awake and ready for this debacle to get started when Alice, Angela and Rosalie arrived. They wasted no time with niceties; Alice was all business. They rushed me into the car, and we were on our way to Port Angeles, Alice driving like we were being chased by a pack of wolves.

"What's the rush, Alice? Bloomies closing at noon or something?" I joked as I slid across the backseat, bumping into Angela as Alice took a tight left turn.

Alice clicked her tongue at me in annoyance. "Port Angeles does not have a Bloomingdales, Bella. However, they do have some of the most precious boutiques you have ever seen," She said defiantly.

"I am certain of that, since I usually shop at department stores," I said, laughing hysterically while dodging Angela's elbow. Alice huffed in annoyance, while Rose reminded her to keep her eyes on the road.

"You know she can't stand big-box department stores," Angie whispered.

"Yeah, I know, but it is fun teasing her about it, isn't it?" I whispered back as Angie giggled, her head bobbing up and down.

As we speed down the street, I caught sight of Emmett's Jeep rounding the corner, heading toward Charlie's house. We were in such a hurry to leave that I didn't have a chance to ask Jazz what he had planned for today. Since Rose was sitting in front of me, I tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. When she looked at me, I nodded my head in the direction of Emmett's jeep.

"I wonder what they're up to," I said curiously.

" I heard Emmett on the phone before I left, saying something about bonding over napkins and coffee filters, whatever that means," she said apathetically. Apparently whatever trouble the boys were about to get into didn't interest her in the slightest.

We shrugged it off to some silly male bonding thing and continued on our way.

The drive to Port Angeles was a lot of fun, once Alice forgave me for teasing her. I had to admit, her enthusiasm was somewhat contagious. We laughed and planned out what we would shop for and where we would stop for lunch. Then Angie filled me in on everything I had missed while I was in Florida. Her life with Ben and little Daniel had been tough at times, but she was very happy. It was obvious by the way her smile brightened when she spoke of her family.

Angie spoke excitedly about the big anniversary party she was planning for her and Ben. "All of our closest friends will be there, Bella. You have to join us. It wouldn't be the same without you," Angie said. She looked so pitiful when she begged… how could I say no?

"I'll be there. How could I turn you down? Besides I owe you both for not being at your wedding," I replied.

Alice looked back at us from the driver's seat, still weaving in and out of traffic. "How did you do that, Angela?" Alice huffed. "That was altogether too easy. Why must I always work so hard to get Bella to agree to a party, but she caves in to you on the first try?" Alice looked at Angie, then turned her attention to me in the rearview mirror.

"Eyes on the road, missy!" Angela scolded. We all giggled at Angie's motherly instincts. Even Alice couldn't help but smile.

Alice's phone buzzed from the console between the front seats, and Rosalie picked it up. "It's another text from Jazz," she reported to Alice. "You were just talking to him before we picked Bella up. Is he unable to last an hour without talking to you?" she asked, smiling.

"Aww, Rose, he is the sweetest guy ever. He misses me already. I'll text him back when we stop for gas," she said. We rolled our eyes and sighed with the pretense of disgust. I may have been giving Alice a hard time, but I was extremely happy for them. It was obvious to everyone how ecstatic they made each other.

After listening to Alice go on for what seemed like forever about the wonders of Jazz's smile, we finally arrived at our destination. "Let the shopping begin," Angela joked.

"Every woman for herself," Rosalie added with a chuckle.

Alice was right, as usual. The boutiques in Port Angeles were perfect. After trying on what had to be thousands of different ensembles in every possible combination, we all made beautiful choices.

I was glad the shopping had come to an end. Even though we had stopped for a quick lunch earlier, my stomach was growling. I didn't realize how many calories a person could burn while shopping.

I started looking around for a place to have dinner as we ambled back toward the car. We would have been done at least an hour earlier if Alice turned off her phone. Jazz's incessant texts to Alice, charming as they were, definitely slowed us down.

As we were loading our purchases into the car, I noticed Alice slinking off to the side of the building we were parked closest to, pressing buttons on her phone again like a mad woman. As soon as she returned, I started in on her. "I swear Alice. You'd think we were gone for weeks the way you keep texting him. You'll see him, as soon as we get back home," I said, in frustration. Jazz was never this attentive with other girls.

"Bella, I seem to recall a time when you couldn't be away from a certain someone without talking to him or about him for more than fifteen minutes," Alice shot back, a little too quickly for my liking.

Rosalie gasped at Alice's remark and promptly swatted Alice on the arm. "Alice, what has gotten into you lately? We promised not to talk about the guys today, and you have not kept that promise at all."

"It's alright Rose. She's right. I _was_ like that. But guess what? I grew up," I said, trying, and failing, to hide my hurt feelings. The truth was that I _was_ like that before I threw it all away and moved to Florida. Not a day went by that I didn't spend time with Edward. It felt wrong when we weren't together, like a part of me was missing. Maybe I was slightly envious; it would have been nice to have someone care about me as much as Jazz cared for Alice.

"Ok, I'm sorry. It was a low blow. I never should have mentioned him, Bella. You know I love you. I just want you to understand why I want to talk to Jazz all the time. You know, he's my Jazzy. I can't wait to see him again!" Alice gushed.

Knowing the fact that I've never been able to stay mad at Alice for very long, I immediately started to feel bad for the things I was saying to her. She definitely has a way of turning every argument around, so that I felt bad for disagreeing with her in the first place.

I flashed a guilty smile and she lunged at me, hugging me so tight I dropped some of my bags. "What would we do without each other?" she whispered, causing me to laugh.

"We'll never know will we?" I whispered back to her.

Since the shopping extravaganza was such a success, we each decided to wear one of our new outfits to dinner before heading home. I reminded Alice that she promised I could choose where we had dinner.

"Of course, Bella, there is a great seafood restaurant right down the street or an Italian restaurant that, I have heard, has fabulous ravioli. What do you feel like having for dinner?" Alice said, waving her arms about as she described the popular fare in the area. I spotted a sign for a little bar and grill I remembered seeing on the way into town.

"I've had Italian food twice this week, both times I was with you, Alice, and eh, seafood doesn't peak my interest. I had something a little more casual in mind," I said as I started walking toward the car, my arm interlocked with Alice. Angela and Rose looked perplexed, but shrugged and followed us swiftly.

Once in the car, I directed Alice to this tiny, whole-in-the-wall bar and grill, silently bracing myself for an argument from Alice. After seeing the disgusted look on her face as we headed toward the place, I knew I was right too.

"You have got to be kidding me. We are not going into that BAR!" Alice shrieked.

"Hey… you said it was my choice," I reminded her again as we left the car.

"Alice, give it a chance. Bella has always had good instincts with this sort of thing. It could be really fun," Rose said, backing up my decision.

"Come on girls, let's just go in and eat. I'm starving!" Angie added.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," Alice relented as she returned another text to Jazz.

We could hear the music blaring from inside before we even opened the door. I knew this was going to be exactly what we needed. A night of letting our hair down without worrying about what anyone else has to say about it_. I_ needed this.

We walked in the double doors, and were immediately struck with the sound of a familiar tune playing from the stage in the front of the bar. The crowd was cheering on as a small group of young girls left the stage at the end of the song, and it hit me…stopping me dead in my tracks.

Oh, no.

"EEEEEK!" Alice and Angela squealed, jumping up and down. "They have… Karaoke!" Angela yelled.

Perfect.

"Oh. My. God," Rosalie huffed. "There is no way we are we getting up there, making a fool of ourselves in front of all these people!" she yelled over the cheering crowd.

"Rose, nobody knows us here. They could make complete fools of themselves, and no one at home would even know about it. Let's just have a good time watching them," I pleaded, trying to console her.

"As long as no one expects me to be joining in on the performance, I'll support this insanity," she declared.

"Good, that settles it then," Alice says grabbing my arm and marching us toward the tiny stage in back of the room.

"Whoa… Alice, I'll stay with Rose to watch you and Angie sing," I said, hoping she didn't sense stage fright taking over my body at that very moment.

"Looks like you're out of luck, Bella," Alice said, motioning to Rose and Angie as they secured a table close to the stage. At least, I wouldn't have far to run to hide my embarrassment when our song was over. Crap. How did I get myself into this situation?

Although I knew it was a lost cause, I continued trying my best to convince Alice not to put me through the public humiliation of Karaoke.

"Enough, Bella. You chose this place, and I for one think it was a wonderful idea," Alice smiled, grabbing a song book from the front table, looking through the song choices. When she found what she was searching for, she handed it to the guy waiting beside her. I caught a glimpse of it as she walked by me.

"No, NO WAY! I will not sing _that_ song! I can't believe you would even ask me to!" I screamed at her.

"Yes, you will," She cooed back at me, as if speaking to a small child.

"Why, Alice? Why would you choose _that _song?" I pleaded, my heart racing just thinking about how I would make it through singing that particular song at all, let alone in a room full of people.

"It's a beautiful song and perfect for your voice," Alice replied, as if this was her plan all along.

"But..." I began my rebuff before being cutoff.

"Oh, let it go, Bella. You're not going to win this one. He already has it cued up for us, and we're on next," Alice chided.

"When do I _ever_ win?" I mumbled.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that?" Alice asked, giggling… and texting. Again.

"Nothing," I huffed, rolling my eyes at her.

As if singing in public wasn't going to be mortifying enough, the butterflies that had been getting all nice and comfy in my stomach had decided to morph into gigantic moths, intent on causing me to blow chunks. I sat down, took a deep breath and put my head between my legs to calm myself.

"Let's go, Bella, we're up," Alice gushes. She is clearly enjoying this. I stand, Alice giving me a little push at my back. Then she proceeded to shove me onto the small stage, handing me a microphone and taking one for herself.

The music began slowly; I tried not to look at the crowd of people watching us. I wondered if I closed my eyes when I sang, maybe I would make it through without totally sucking. I knew every word of the song by heart, although I had avoided it like the plague for six years. Alice knew all too well what that song meant to me. I still didn't understand why it had to be this song tonight. My mind was reeling and my head was spinning as I tried to decide on the best approach.

Alice elbowed me in the ribs. Damn! I missed my cue to begin. Alice was quietly singing the supporting vocals. I hesitantly started singing my part, closing my eyes as the song picked up. Okay, so far so good… it was working. Maybe I could just get into the song and forget people were watching me. By the time the song was almost over I had begun to feel every word. As I swayed with the music I heard a commotion from the crowd, and I opened my eyes. When my eyes finally focused enough to see the crowd clearly, I realized the uproar had stopped…and the person that seemed to have caused it is staring right at me, his jaw dropped, mouth agape.

_Edward_.


End file.
